MVP and VIP
by Cross- StitchED
Summary: Shounen. TYL Takeshi and Takeshi switch places. At first no one knew why, but then memories that remained forgotten for ten years start to return. Now, they realize that... it was time to finish unfinished business. Search and rescue. How hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** M.V.P and V.I.P. _(Most Valuable Player and Very. Important. Person)_

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**.

Sixteen year old Yamamoto was shot with a Ten-Year Bazooka. Much to his surprise, he was sent to the future in the middle of a deliberation with the other TYL guardians, with the exception of Hibari (_He still hates crowds), _who was represented by his Kusakabe_._ Something was going on, but they assured him that it was a minor issue. But… what if it is not?

**Notes: **

Hey, I'm Cross-stitchED. I have another account but I decided to make a separate account for my crossover and OC stories. My brother is very fond of OC's. And, he is also despairing that there are so many shounenai pairings in the KHR section. I have nothing against shounenai, yaoi, shoujoai or yuri, but my brother recommended that I should make an OC. It sounded interesting, so I decided to give it a try. I have tried making my own OC's before but I never post them because they are usually requests and I give them as gifts. I don't like Mary-sues very much and I know that it is a very rampant thing. That is why I try to make the characters as believable as possible. I hope you enjoy!

By the way, I really need a Beta for this fic. Hahaha… please? I really need help.

**Disclaimer:** The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Akira Amano. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: M.V.P and V.I.P. :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: Chapter I :**

**: Takeshi Yamamoto (16 yr. old) :**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

It was supposed to be an average afternoon. Maybe he should have known better because there was no such thing as an _'average afternoon' _when you were with the Vongola Family. One really had to ask themselves, what if he didn't go to the Sawada's house that afternoon? What if he had simply went with his earlier plan? Would things have been different? Maybe… but knowing Reborn, the result probably would have been the same.

"Oi! Takeshi! Where are you going? Aren't you going to the Match-up Party with us?"

Takeshi turned around when he heard his teammate's voice behind him. Shin was a new guy in the team. Blond-haired, brown-eyed, well-liked and fairly popular, though even he knew that his popularity will never be as great as Takeshi. Since day one, he had been impressed with Takeshi's popularity and skills in the baseball field. He was even ready to make him his idol, but there was one thing that he would never understand about him.

"Eh? That was today?" Takeshi sincerely looked surprised and confused. He had been so swamped with baseball practice and schoolwork that he forgot completely. Turning to Shin, Takeshi bowed deeply in apology. "I'm sorry, Shin. Can I tag along next time? I got to be somewhere."

Shin sighed, knowing that he should have suspected this. Shin was only a few months younger than Takeshi and likes girls a lot. He doesn't understand how Takeshi could remain single until now. It wasn't that he was bad-looking. In fact, he is the head turner of the team. The girls he had invited to the match-up party squealed at the thought of being partnered with Takeshi. "I understand. I'll call someone else to substitute for you. I gotta tell you, this is gonna break a few hearts."

But Takeshi could only give an apologetic smile. Rolling his eyes, Shin pulled something out from his pocket and tossed it to his teammate. Takeshi caught it easily, but he stared, confused by it. What he had in his hand was a necklace of some sort with a weird writing in it. It didn't look Japanese, but he couldn't read it. What was it for?

"I told my siblings that we don't wear rings and bracelets, so they made that," Shin told them, grinning. "They are both fans of yours, if you could believe it." Crossing his arms, he then continued. "That says: _Haeng un eul bil eo yo_ or good luck from where we were from."

Takeshi gave his usual carefree smile, and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks, Shin. I'll see you at practice tomorrow," he said, taking off with his sports bag and baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Where is Yamamoto going?" Another teammate exited the club room, looking confused at the Yamamoto's shape taking off. "Wasn't he coming with us?"

But Shin just gave another tired sigh, because this was not the first time Takeshi had ditched finding a date to go see Sawada and his friends. "He says he'll go next time."

There was a laugh as a reply in return. "I knew it. That is Takeshi Yamamoto. He always puts his friends and baseball before girls."

At that, Shin smiled, not quite understanding how the rest of the team didn't find it weird. They are sixteen only once, shouldn't they live a little?

Since he was still in his uniform, Shin re-entered the baseball room to change. Not only was he going to need to get ready for the Match-up Party, he also had to pick up his sister and brother from school. If he is late, his sister wouldn't appreciate it.

But, he couldn't help wonder though what he could possibly be doing with Sawada and hit crew to make him run off to them so fast. He had heard that they were all pretty close. A friend even told him that he had overheard that they were so close that they considered themselves Family.

Unknown to Shin, Tsunayoshi Sawada does seem to draw to himself very interesting individuals. Takeshi is just one of them. He was no ordinary Japanese baseball jock even though he really looked the part. He was the _Rain Vongola Guardian_ for the Vongola Decimo.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was from his mother. She probably called to remind him to pick up his siblings. He found it a little annoying because they should be safe. They did say that they were going to play with their friend… what's his name? Midori? Rolling his eyes, he picked up the call. As much as he didn't want to in front of his teammates, he answered it, "Hello, mom. What is it?"

Not far from school, Takeshi runs into Gokudera, much to the silver-haired Mafioso's annoyance. Two years had passed and their relationship hadn't really changed. To him, Takeshi was still an baseball idiot and it is still annoying to be breathing the same air with him.

"You baseball idiot! Would you stop following me like an idiot!"

Takeshi Yamamoto laughed, swinging his bat a little. He and Gokudera were on their way to Tsuna's house so he saw no problem in walking alongside him. He had heard something interesting might be happening, as it always is in Tsuna's company. In Tsuna's house, it never lacked anything interesting to do. "Now, now, isn't it alright? I am going to Tsuna's house too. It will be better if we go there together."

At sixteen years old, Takeshi still looked the same… with the exception of having grown a few more inches. The milk certainly helped. And, he still drank cartons of them. Many people had asked why. Was the height so important? He always replied that it wasn't. He drank milk because he liked it. It is healthy too. The fact that he is inches taller than him, didn't make Gokudera any happier with him though.

"No, it won't, baseball idiot!" grumbled Gokudera, finally giving up and continued walking. Gokudera is still the same as always and changed very little in the past two years. His silver hair slightly shorter and sharper look, now styled a bit differently from when he was younger. Cigarettes still present in his pockets, hidden… not wanting to upset the Tenth's mother with his smoking habits.

"Why don't you go and swing that bat of yours somewhere else!"

Yamamoto simply laughed, tugging his baseball to his side. "Practice was cancelled today. Coach's wife is having a baby." He smiled remembering how ridiculous his coach had been acting. In the middle of practice, he was always spacing out. He had even go hurt a few times when stray balls hit his head. He guessed their strict coach had funny moments too. Did all expectant fathers act like that he wondered?

"Then, why not so something useful and study for our entrance exams!" He asked as they neared the Sawada residence. "Fill that head of yours with something useful instead of baseball, baseball, baseball!"

Takeshi scratched under his chin and chuckled. Over the years he had grown used to Gokudera's short temper and hot head. He never really minded being called a Baseball idiot or Baseball Freak. In a way, it was what made Gokudera interesting. Takeshi is always awed and praised at school for his athleticism and good-natured personality. Gokudera isn't impressed by that at all.

Neither was most of the Family, except Tsuna. Though, Tsuna is different. Takeshi thinks of Tsuna as a very awesome person. Earning his praise- and friendship really meant something to him.

In Vongola, Takeshi is Takeshi. And, not just the Ace of the baseball team or the dependable baseball guy. He is a guy that was like them.

They had been through so much together in the short two years. Much more than people twice their age go through. He joined their family thinking it was all a game, now he'd be willing to sacrifice his body to protect them. The incident with Rokudo Mokuro, the fight with Varia, the risk with Choice and the defeat of Byakuran, the betrayal of the Shimon and so many more. All those moments tested him and how much he was willing to give.

And he had decided-

Even if it meant never playing baseball again, Takeshi will fight. He had lost his father once, he decided that Hell will freeze over first before he lets it happen again.

This was a very big change from the him two years ago, before he met the Vongola Family. The Takeshi Yamamoto before, would have rather died than not have baseball in his life.

When he broke his arm, he was very ready to jump off that roof. Tsuna saved him… not only that day. Thanks to him, he had something to live for other than baseball. Thanks to him, he had a family. Everyday was fun and he was able to discover a lot of things about himself other than baseball.

"Did the kid say what we're going to be up to today?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Giving a bored expression before giving a knock on the door. As soon as Nana Sawada opened the door. Gokudera's sour expression changed. He had bright eyes and a bright smile as he respectfully bowed in greeting. "Good Afternoon, Ma'am! I- I came to see the Tenth! Is he home?"

Takeshi waved in greeting. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Sawada. Is Tsuna home?"

Nana Sawada didn't look like she aged at all the last two years. Then again, she didn't look like she aged much at all the first time he met her when he was fourteen he didn't expect her to do so now. Their boss's mother smiled kindly at her only son's good-looking friends. "Tsu-kun? He's in his room with Reborn and the others. They sound like they are doing something fun."

As if on cue, a loud explosion coming from Tenth's room.

Tsuna's mother giggled and continued, "I think they are playing with fireworks. But, don't worry. Bianchi is with them. They will be fine."

At the mention of his sister, Gokudera looked like he was going to be sick. He immediately pulled out his sunglasses, and with a gulp began making his way upstairs his movements forced and robotic. Yamamoto just smiled and followed him not too far behind, thinking Gokudera was being funny again.

They found Tsuna's door open, with eight-year old Lambo stuck to the wall with soot all over his face and smoke coming out from the room. _What had they been doing in there? _

"Oi! Stupid Cow! Are you alright?" Actually sounded worried for Cow-boy for a second.

"It's Stupidera," Lambo answered, still looking a bit dizzy and disoriented. "Of course! I am alright!" All of a sudden, he tumbled down to the floor, landing on his head.

Lambo hadn't really changed much either. Though he wasn't wearing a cow suit anymore, he was wearing a cow print collared shirt, khaki shorts and rubber shoes. A cap attempts to tame his unruly, curly hair.

For a few brief moments, Lambo didn't say anything… or move.

"Lambo?" Takeshi asked, poking the poor kid with the end of his bat. It looked like a pretty bad fall. "You alright, kid?"

Suddenly, Lambo began to shake and raised his tearing face to face them. The tears swelling in his eyes and the snot dripping down his nose wasn't exactly a very pretty sight. It was typical Lambo and he was about to cry. "Go-gotta-hold-it…" He didn't and quite expectedly burst out crying.

"Lambo! I'm so sorry!" Fuuta apologized, jogging out of the room with I-pin right behind him. They were covered a bit with dirt and scratches, but luckily their injuries didn't seem to be as bad as Lambo's.

Fuuta still looked like Fuuta. Whenever someone sees him for the first time, they are always reminded of the book, _Little Prince, _and get the urge to read that certain book again. His hair is always cut neatly, wears turtleneck sweaters and scarves. He is growing tall, though… in a very surprising speed. Only ten years old and grew more than five inches the past two years. And… it looked like he was only going to get worse when he reached puberty.

I-pin now had visible ears and a lot more hair. Out of all of them, her change is the most obvious. Her eyes aren't as big as they will be in the future, but they were open. She was dressed in a traditional red Chinese garment and hair in two neat braids. Sometimes, she would dress in clothes that their Maman would give her, but most of the time she still prefers the costume of her home.

"Lambo, you should start learning how to duck," I-pin said, trying to hold in her giggling. Her teasing only upset him more and his screams got only louder. Gokudera hit him to shut up and Yamamoto tried to comfort him by giving him a pat on the back, unfortunately… he pat him too hard and sent the cow- boy sprawling on the floor again.

"Opps," the baseball-playing guardian said, scratching his hair nervously and knowing very well that it was only going to worsen Lambo's cries. And, he was right. Lambo was now even louder. Technically, it was his own fault. He was the one that said, _Real men don't duck._

Tsuna appeared from the smoke moments later, coughing and sighing. "Lambo! Where are you hurt?"

I-pin went beside him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Tsuna-san. I will take care of Lambo." Tsuna seemed to relax seeing the first aid kit in her hands. I-pin is indeed very young, but he always felt that he could rely on her.

"Thank you, I-pin," he replied, thankfully as he pats her gently on the head.

"Tenth! That stupid cow didn't hurt you, did he?" Gokudera asked, flailing in front of Tsuna and circling around him checking for any injuries. "If he did, I'll make sure we have barbeque for dinner."

Tsuna knew Gokudera long enough to know that he was dead serious about having the Bovino boy for dinner. "N..no thank you, Gokudera. I heard my mom is going to make something good later. I don't want to upset her by not eating her food to make barbeque."

"I never thought of that…" Gokudera bowed his head, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Tenth. It was assuming and disrespectful of me to say those things."

"You are saying weird things again, Gokudera," Takeshi said with a laugh at the, admittedly, very funny scene. He went inside Tsuna's already messy room and dropped his sports gear by the door beside the purple bazooka that the kid and the others called the ten-year bazooka.

Seeing it beside him, Takeshi picked it up and began tinkering with it. "Oi, Tsuna. Is this what blew up your room?" He asked, tossing around the supposedly dangerous weapon

Tsuna screeched loudly, flailing in front of Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! Don't play with that. Put it down." Lately, the bazooka had been acting wonky. It was thanks to the work of Gianini on it again, when he was supposed to repair it.

Blinking, the confused Yamamoto did as he was told. "Anything wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave a sigh of relief before replying. "It's nothing Yamamoto. The ten-year bazooka is just broken." Then turning to Lambo, but the young Bovino was still not through with his tear-fest. He was crying while at the same time trying to shoo Fuuta and I-pin away. Tsuna didn't want anything to do with that at the moment. Lambo like this usually led to trouble.

"Tsuna-nii, we're going to take Lambo to Mama." Nana Sawada is usually the only person who can calm down a hysterical Lambo with her delicious cooking.

"Where's Miura and Sasagawa-sempai's sister? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"Haru and Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna brightened a bit at the mention of Kyoko Sasagawa. "They're on their way to the bakeshop. I heard from Haru that it is one of their Appreciation days today."

Gokudera nodded, suddenly remembering. "Ah. That woman did mention something like that yesterday."

"Eh? You met with Haru yesterday?" That was a surprise for Tsuna, since most of the time they really couldn't stand each other. They constantly argued about Lambo. If not Lambo, about his cigarettes and health. They never ran out of things to argue about. Now, they were meeting. And just the two of them?

"The woman said she wanted help studying to get into Tokyo University," he answered with a shrug, crossing his arms together, clearly not happy to be reminded that he had to spend two hours almost every afternoon to tutor the noisy girl. How it happened was something Gokudera is going to keep a secret for now.

"How is that going?"

"The girl is an idiot." That was all he was saying. As much as he had to admit that she was intelligent when it came to computer technology, there is no way he is going to say it. Her algorithms and configurations still needed a little help, but that wasn't what made him call her an idiot. "She can't even get the answer of such a simple system. I warned her that her way will only make allow loopholes in the program. Anyone could hack into it in seconds. Right, Tenth?"

Tsuna forced a chuckle, not really certain if he was supposed to understand what he was talking about. Instead, he turned to Takeshi who was talking animatedly with Ryohei who had just arrived in his usual EXTREME way even after running five times around the city before arriving. It was only then that Tsuna noticed that Reborn wasn't around yet. A little strange since he was the one that said that everyone was coming to his house after school.

"I HAD AN EXTREME WORKOUT! OI, SAWADA! NEXT TIME YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!"

Tsuna gave a wince and with a shaky voice turned down Ryohei's invitation. One workout with Ryohei would probably be enough to kill him or any other normal person. The boxer didn't seem to be deterred by his refusal and was now trying to convince Yamamoto to join him in his morning exercising. Yamamoto laughed and promised that he might someday if it didn't get in the way of his baseball practice.

"THEN QUIT THE BASEBALL TEAM AND JOIN OUR BOXING TEAM!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped. He couldn't believe Ryohei was still thinking about that even though he was already an alumni. Recently, he was told that Ryohei was undergoing some training for the World Boxing Competition and at the same time doing small missions with the Varia, much to Tsuna's despair. He didn't want Kyoko's brother getting hurt and the Varia were really scary people. Kyoko would be very sad if he did get hurt.

He sighed again. Kyoko had asked him that morning if her brother won the sumo-wrestling tournament in Italy. Ryohei really needed to work on his lying skills. He didn't there were sumo-wrestling in Italy. But, it seemed to work for now…

"Yamamoto, weren't you supposed to hang out with your team today?" Tsuna asked their resident baseball nut. He had mentioned something like that a week ago.

Yamamoto nodded, making himself comfortable on the floor. "A match-up party my friend, Shin had set up. I kind of forgot about it. The kid told me that something more interesting is going to happen here. I told them I'll go with them next time, so here I am. Where is the kid anyway?"

That was something Tsuna wanted to know as well. He hadn't see Reborn since that morning after breakfast and he would be lying if that didn't worry him a bit.

Suddenly, Nana knocked on the door with a bright smile directed at them. It seemed that Lambo's hysteria didn't bother her too much. "Tsu-kun, it is time for dinner. You and your friends can come join us downstairs now."

Everyone nodded and began piling out of the room. Tsuna's thoughts not very far from thoughts of Reborn's whereabouts though. Takeshi noticed and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Don't worry so much, Tsuna. That little guy is scary strong. He can take care of himself."

Tsuna knew he was right… somehow… there was something off as well. Something in the back of his mind telling him.

Dinner in the Sawada Household is always quite an affair. Bianchi came back from shopping, resulting to Gokudera passing out on the kitchen floor. I-pin and Lambo were running around the table because Lambo had stolen I-pin's ham. In the middle of dinner, Takeshi remembered something that his father told him to give Tsuna's mom. He went upstairs to get it. When he got there, Reborn was there by the Ten Year Bazooka.

Reborn waved and said, "Ciaossu, Yamamoto."

"Nice to see you, kid. What are you doing here? You shouldn't miss dinner. Tsuna is looking for you."

Reborn didn't seem at all bothered by his student's worries. "I'll be down in a minute. Can you come here for a moment, Yamamoto?"

"Sure," he answered without hesitation, moving closer to Reborn. The curiosity was too much. "Right here?" Not realizing that he was now in front of the Ten-Year Bazooka.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, that's perfect." Reborn jumped and stepped on the trigger for the Bazooka. The next thing Yamamoto knew he was seeing bright colorful lights around him. Takeshi was familiar with this feeling. It was the same feeling he felt when he was shot ten years into the future two years ago. He blinked, and he opened his eyes again. He was sitting on one of the chairs around a round table that are currently occupied by his friends…

…the friends from ten years in the future.

He blinked a few times, just as surprised and confused as the people around him.

Ryohei-sempai stood up suddenly and began pointing at him, like he had just seen the ghost of Christmas Past. "YAMAMOTO BECAME SHORT TO THE EXTREME!"

Despite the circumstances, Yamamoto had to laugh at that. "It is nice to see you again too, sempai."

"Tch, I can't see why you can still laugh at a moment like this." The familiar voice of the Storm Guardian spoke up. He was standing by Tsuna's right hand, lighting a cigarette.

Not surprisingly, he saw no signs of Hibari. In his stead was Kusakabe, his Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee. "This is strange. I'd say this is the work of the Ten-Year Bazooka if I were to guess."

Yamamoto nodded, "The kid shot me. I don't know why… but I should be back in five minutes, right?"

At the head of the table sat Tsuna. He was much taller and much older; also has a different air around him. The flicker of surprise only appeared for a second before the calm look returned. Touching his chin, he sighed. "Reborn?" he asked.

Yamamoto could catch the worry in his voice. Was there something wrong? Now that he thought about it, why were the guardians here gathered together like this? Were they having a meeting? "Oi, Tsuna. What's going on?"

Tsuna didn't reply for a moment and shook his head. "Nothing you should worry about, Yamamoto," he assured him. "We can handle this."

A very Tsuna thing to say. But he knew that they weren't going to tell him any more. He knew there was something wrong. Tsuna looked worried, Gokudera looked on the edge and Kusakabe seemed bothered as well. "If you say so…"

Then he noticed something.

"Isn't it five minutes already?"

At that question, Tsuna's eyes widened as he leaped up from his seat and glanced at the time. Yamamoto was correct. Five minutes had passed but he was still his sixteen year old self. It did not make any sense. Then he remembered, it came to him suddenly. Ten years ago, Yamamoto had disappeared for a few days. "This… can't be."

The door to the meeting room suddenly opened, Shoichi Irie entered and looking very out of breath. He had ran all the way from the airport to make it to that meeting. "I am so sorry! I am late! Did he-"

Shoichi saw the sixteen year old Rain Guardian in his usual place and gave a sigh of relief. "It worked," he said, only confusing those around him.

"What worked exactly, Shoichi?" Tsuna asked him.

Shoichi froze when he was addressed, before he gathered his cool and gave a salute. "Tsuna, please allow me to apologize for not telling you sooner, but I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?"

"By Sir Reborn," the techie admitted, forlornly. Knowing very much that he was going to get in trouble for this..

"Reborn?"

"_Yes. Ciaossu, Tsuna!"_ A voice leaped out from a speaker on Shoichi's radio.

Tsuna smiled upon hearing his old teacher's voice speaking through the speakers. "What is this all about, Reborn. Why did you switch Yamamoto?"

"_Because we're going to need older Yamamoto here for a while."_

"Can you explain why?"

The door opened again and another person entered the room. "It is because of me…"

It was Yamamoto's turn to leap up from his seat in surprise. "Shin! It's you- what are you doing here?" Indeed, it was a much older Shin, his teammate from the baseball team ten years prior. Shin's hair was still dyed blond but was now sporting a spiky hairdo. He grew taller over the years and was now even taller than him. Something he was not used to since he had always been teased about being short. Why was he here? Shin had really shown no interest in the Mafia.

How did he even find out about the… Vongola?

"Yamamoto, it is good to see you," Shin returned his greeting and smiled, not looking at all surprised. "You're shorter… then I guess that means the plan worked."

Gokudera slammed his fist on the table, trying to get everyone's attention. " Reunions later! Tell us what the hell it is going on here? Why is the Sword Idiot still a Baseball Idiot?"

"Because, this is the only way I can think of to erase all the damage that has been done," Shin answered quietly. "And prevent…. A bigger tragedy that I feel will happen very soon."

Shin lowered his head as he approached the famous Vongola Decimo and his guardians. "I have information about the hacker that calls himself **421.** I believe I might know who he is."

The room became silent. Except for Yamamoto, the people in that room were familiar of **421,** He is an infamous hacker that was said to have hacked into the pentagon. He steals information and sells them to the highest bidder. Lately, he had been hacking into the Vongola files and had been good enough to steal one-fourth of their safely guarded files. It took the teamwork of Spanner, Shoichi and Haru to keep him from doing more damage.

Unfortunately, his attempts were getting better and better. They didn't know how long they could keep him away. That was why they were having a meeting to determine the best way to flush out the guy. However, catching a hacker seems to be a bit harder than they thought. They did not know his name, what he looked like and every time they try to trace him, he was one step ahead of them and send them on a while goose chase.

It would have been alright if the person had only been in it for the fun and games, but he sold information to their enemies. Two Vongola factions had been wiped out just these last two months and they still no clue by who. They also suspect that many of the attacks on their allies these past year had been his doing as well, but they had no proof.

Over the past two years, this infamous hacker was doing a lot of damage. Huge Conglomerations would be forced into bankruptcy, huge amounts of money are stolen from private accounts and he even took responsibility for shutting down the internet for twenty-four hours just to show that he could. They suspected that those small tricks were simply the beginning.

It was too dangerous to leave him alone.

Tsuna decided to break the freezing silence. "Really? You sound certain."

"That is because I am," insisted Shin, clenching his fists to his side. "I have reason to believe that it might be my… my… younger brother?"

Takeshi was surprised again. He did not really know that Shin had a younger brother. They never really talked about anything outside baseball. Maybe that is why.

Shin pulled out a thick, red file from his bag and presented it to Tsuna. "This is everything I can gather about him and the kidnapping over the years. His name is Shinichi and he was kidnapped ten years ago while he was five years old. So, he should be about fifteen now. There was no ransom demand." He turned to the confused Takeshi. "He was kidnapped the day we were supposed to go on that match-up party. If only-" He didn't finish what he was about to say.

Shin blamed himself for his brother's kidnapping. He had been so busy thinking about that match-up party, he completely neglected his brother. Now was his only chance to correct the past.

"Shinichi?" Kusakabe muttered, stroking his chin, thinking. "4-2-1."

"**421** has been active for two years, why did you wait until now to come to us?" Tsuna asked, his eyes on the picture of a small five year old boy. The last picture they took of the five-year old boy before he disappeared from his kindergarten. Shinichi looked slightly like his older brother. He had big brown eyes and black hair. In the picture, he was dressed in a baseball uniform. "How do you know… this is him? And, Reborn… why did you hide this from me?"

"Two months ago I received an email from **421**," Shin began, his eyes around the people at the table. "It only said one thing, HELP. I asked Shoichi to trace it for me. It was coming from the old house that I had occupied while we were living here ten years ago. And do you know **421**'s MO?"

"Sure, a popping graffiti that says **421**."

The ex-baseball pitcher turned Mafioso turned to Shoichi who was setting up at the computer. When he nodded, Shin continued. "I completely forgot about this. I never saw the connection between my brother and **421** until now. My brother drew this ten years ago when he was still dreaming to be an animator."

It was a bunch of pencil sketches that obviously belonged to a young and skillful hand. He was practicing to animate… and coincidentally, it is a popping graffiti drawing that said, **421.** It was a sketchy replica. How could **421** know about a sketch that had been drawn ten years ago.

"It's my brother. He has been trying to tell me to find him for two years."

Tsuna was quiet, trying to take this all in. Everything presented was circumstantial evidence. This could be a trap by **421** to steal more of the Vongola secrets. Could he really risk all this on a hunch? "Reborn, you haven't answered me. Why did you not tell me this before?"

"I know you, Stupid Tsuna. You wouldn't have agreed to a plan like this."

Tsuna smiled at that old nickname, but he knew that Reborn was right. He wouldn't have thought it was right to bring a young boy into their problems again. He had decided that once had been enough. "What is the plan?"

They all could feel Reborn smirking from the other line. "We are going to try and catch him from here. But, all the clues are there. At the moment, Shinichi is too young. The best way to find him is through the clues **421** left. We have to stop him… before all the damage began. We need Future Takeshi here. This way of communicating isn't reliable. Takeshi has the best memory. With his younger self there, his Future will remember."

Takeshi watched Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna was worried about the dangers of trusting an infamous hacker. But, his teacher had never stirred him wrong before. "Alright. We start prepping and we start the operation in 48 hours." He turned to Kusakabe. "Tell Hibari to search and bring me all the reports about **421** and all his alleged hits. We are going to piece together a puzzle."

Kusakabe nodded and gathered his notes. "Yes, Decimo."

"Contact our allies in Italy, the Varia too. They may have something to contribute." Their relationship with the Italian Branch hadn't really improved over the years, so it might not be easy.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Shin continued. "There is also reason to believe that there is someone else pulling the strings behind the scenes. I do not know yet who… or what. But-" Takeshi saw him clench his fists. "Whatever it is, my brother is afraid of it."

Ryohei frowned and folded his arms in front of him. "Sawada, I understand that this guy is somehow dangerous…" His eyes becoming angry, as if recalling a memory. "But I don't understand how a hacker could cause this much trouble. Can't we just catch him and give him a lesson or two about involving innocent people?"

"I wish it were that simple," Tsuna sighed, burying his face in his hands. "But with what happened recently, I doubt this is merely another hacker case. If it were, Shoichi and the others would have done something about it now…"

"The strange thing is, I can't believe anyone can be this good and accurate," Shoichi explained, typing away on his computer to continue with his presentation. "Look here." Shin turned off the lights and the projector played. "Not one trace. The only thing we could find are the things he_ wanted _to be found." The screen began flashing words and numbers.

Tsuna looked at Shin. He was one of the newest additions to the family, but he knew he could be trusted. Yet, he was the one person he tried so much not to involve in their world.

The Tenth's other self, his younger self, as they speak was already trying to do something about the problem about Shinichi Namikawa's kidnapping. They were shaping the past as they speak. "We have to get moving, then. We _will_ get him back."

"I need to go, Tsuna. I have to go down to tell you everything," Reborn told them. "Tell Yamamoto for any progress." With that, he clicked the communicator off.

With the meeting over, most of the occupants began exiting the room to begin their assignments. Tsuna also began to exit the room, but before he left he turned to Shin. "Your sister is in the dance studio. Just in case you are curious." Then he left closing the door behind him, leaving Shin alone with his sixteen year old teammate.

There was a nervous silence at first, but then Takeshi began laughing… all of a sudden Shin was laughing with him. "This is really weird," Takeshi admitted. "Thirty minutes ago, I just saw you in the club room. Now, you're older than me. And learning more about you now than I ever did before."

"I know. It is strange. Back then, I never really understood what you liked about Sawada and his friends," came the reply. "Now, here I am. Working for him and asking for his help. Two years I have been working for the Vongola… Sawada really is amazing."

Takeshi nodded in agreement. "I almost forgot that had a brother and sister."

Shin smiled and nodded. "You didn't meet her until a few days after we brought her here. I am not surprised. My sister is a year older than my brother. She is 16 now." He began gathering his things and moving out of the room. "Come on. I will reintroduce you if you want."

"Is that okay?"

"It is alright. We cannot hide her anyway," he laughed, opening the door for them to leave. "She joined Vongola the same time I joined. She… is determined to find Shinichi. She always had been." The rest of the conversation went to baseball facts and championships before they arrived at the dance studio."

"Your sister is a dancer?"

"She is, but she isn't your usual kind of dancer."

They opened the door to the studio room and there was only one occupant inside. There was a girl inside. Takeshi had been expecting his sister to be a ballet dancer or classical dancer, but to his surprise in the middle of the dance studio his sister was break dancing. The music playing on the stereo wasn't _Bach_ or _Tchaikovsky_ but musical styling of _Missy Elliot._

In the middle of the room is a small girl, her hair up in a ponytail and dressed in loose jeans and shirt. She was doing complicated twists and turns with impressive ease and fluid execution. It was difficult not to be impressed with how her agile and flexible body moved so well with the music

"She's a street dancer," he chuckled when he saw Takeshi's surprised expression. "You had that same expression on your face when she told you that she wanted to become a street dancer."

For a while, they just admired how the small girl executed powerful kicks; sliding and gliding across the floor. She didn't seem to notice the two new _'entities'_ in the room. When she almost tripped, she quickly went back into the beat. "What does she do? Is she an assassin?"

Shin shook his head. "Tsuna doesn't want kids their age to kill. For now, Lambo, I-pin and her are in training. I-pin retired but she still trains with them when she doesn't have to study. My sister has a lot of talent-" The girl almost tripped again when she did a right hand back spring. His smile was a little stiff when he continued. "-but she still has a long way to go before she goes into the field. Not that I want her to. I kind of wish she got into something normal… like ballet or gymnastics. Instead, she wanted to be trained here."

"You blame yourself."

"Everyday," he admitted. "She is _here_ because of me. When I joined, she demanded to let her join too. I did everything I could to keep her out, but Reborn…" He didn't continue after that. It was the normal worries of a brother with a young sister in the mafia.

The song ended and the girl finished with a one last somersault and a strong pose.

Both boys applauded. It finally got the girl's attention and she stared at them through the studio mirror. Shin waved to her, "Ichigo! You still have to work on those kicks. They make you look like a sissy."

The girl turned at the call and almost tripped when she tried to stand up. Her eyes widened when she saw the person his brother accompanied and then suddenly her face gave a deep frown. She fixed her clothes after her very complicated routine and walked towards them, still not looking very happy. Takeshi could see the resemblance between them. They had the similar facial features. But while Shin and Shinichi seemed to have bigger eyes, she had smaller, sharper eyes than her siblings.

Upon closer look, he could see that Ichigo was rather pretty. Strangely, not cute. But pretty.

Shin smiled and began his introduction, "Ichigo, this is-"

Before he could finish his introduction, Ichigo gave Takeshi a sound slap across the face, surprising both Takeshi and Shin.

"I know who he is," she answered and with contempt in her voice. After two seconds of utter silence, Ichigo pushed pass them and left the room.

The two males just stood there in silence for a minute or two, unmoving and confused. Finally, Takeshi turned to Shin and asked him, "Is there something I did that I should know about?"

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Profile:**

**Name: **Namikawa Shingo (#45)

**Age:** 16 (At the beginning) and 26 (Future)

**Gender: **Male

**Bloodtype:** O

**Appearance:**

**[Eye Color]** Brown  
**[Hair Color] **Black (Dyed blond)  
**[Height] **170cm (At 16) and 180cm (Future)

**Quirks: **He playfully flirts with anything in a skirt. But yes, a steady girlfriend even though he is a incurable playboy.

As a teen, he was one of the lankiest in the team. It wasn't that he was puny and was too weak to play. In fact, he was fast and strong. It seems that the lankiness ran in the family. They outgrow it when they grew older. And Shin eventually did when he reached 19 years. His hair is bleached blond, while in highschool he left it long and down, at 26 he preferred to style his hair in a spiky style, though he still bleached it. His eyes are wider than sister's, something he got from their father who had the same big brown eyes. When he was younger, he liked to wear comfortable sports shirts and jeans. His older self wears black suits with a matching fedora.

**Personality: **

Shin likes and always liked girls and behaves like a perfect gentleman in the presence of females, which annoys his sister a lot when she brings her school friends over. They end up asking for his number. He really doesn't understand why Yamamoto doesn't seem to be interested in girls, though. However; he respected the Rain Guardian's skills and abilities. As a teenager, Shin was very carefree and party person, but he gave up that lifestyle when his younger brother got kidnapped because of his negligence. Because he is always smiling, not many people know how much he blames himself for his brother's kidnap. After that time, he dedicated his whole like to tracking him hoping to someday be atoned for that mistake.

He likes being the center of attention. Either the coolest guy in the room or the class clown. That may be the reason why he bleaches his hair blond, much to the annoyance of the school's educating board. Of course, he had gotten in trouble with Hibari a few times… but he managed to get away with it by paying him. That didn't make Hibari like him any better.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Author's Notes:**

I really, really hope you find Shin likeable. I developed Shin's personality while I was watching SHinee's **Lucifer **video. I do not like the title, but I do like the video and the tune is pretty catchy. It is a video shared to me by a friend and just on time, because it was around that time that I was beginning to piece together MVP and VIP. It was named, _Very Important Person_ back then, though.

The Namikawa siblings have a half-Korean mom, so trivia is that they can speak Korean. In fact, when they're at home or speaking to each other they speak in Korean. But only Shingo can speak Italian. He also has a girlfriend, but she isn't aware of his Mafia life even though they have been together since he was in Highschool.

_On Chapter 5, I planned to introduce Shingo's girlfriend. I have not decided what she is like yet since I thought it would make a very fun game. The game is to submit your own profile of your OC, if I like it… she will be found on Chapter 5. Nothing special. Give me a name, age, personality and I will do my best to do her justice on the fifth chapter. Remember to think KHR. Give it a try and let me bring your character to life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** M.V.P and V.I.P. _(Most Valuable Player and Very. Important. Person)_

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**.

Sixteen year old Yamamoto was shot with a Ten-Year Bazooka. Much to his surprise, he was sent to the future in the middle of a deliberation with the other TYL guardians, with the exception of Hibari (_He still hates crowds), _who was represented by his Kusakabe_._ Something was going on, but they assured him that it was a minor issue. But… what if it is not?

**Notes: **

Here is chapter two of my story. I decided to upload this in my brother's account. This is a more shounen work and my works in my account are mostly shoujo. More of the story will be revealed on this chapter, but I assure you that this isn't pure fluff. The guys will not fall all in love with my OC. Haru, Kyoko and Hana will make appearances and do play a part in this story. And, twists that are so confusing that it will break your brain.

Weirdly, I read a very good Belphegor and Haru fanfic. Normally, I would think it is crazy. But, a friend of mine liked it so I decided to give it a chance. I liked it, surprisingly. I'm a big Haru and Gokudera fan, so it is a surprise that I like it this much. I got the idea of Haru's specialty there, because it does make sense if you think about it.

**Disclaimer:** The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Akira Amano. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: M.V.P. and V.I.P. :**

**By Cross-StitchED **

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: Chapter II :**

**: Takeshi Yamamoto (26 yr. old) :**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

When Takeshi found himself in the bedroom of Tsunayoshi Sawada from ten years ago, for some reason he understood why he was there. He remembered that exactly ten years prior, his 16 year old self had been shot by Reborn.

"Welcome, Yamamoto."

He turned to the door and saw Reborn there, waiting for him. The older Rain Guardian smiled and gave the Arcobaleno a salute and stood up from his position on the floor. "Hey, kiddo." He looked around the empty room and saw the container that had something that his father had told him to bring the family. "I guess Tsuna and the others are downstairs, huh?"

The Arcobaleno grinned and gave a slight nod. "Let's go. I'm hungry," he replied, jumping on his shoulder. "I think I smelled chicken."

Yamamoto grinned and nodded. "I like chicken. I remember Tsuna's mom made the best fried chicken." Reborn smirked and nodded as they walked out, about to close the door behind them.

Suddenly, the radio on the desk began making static noises. Some people were talking on the next line.

"_Reborn?" _a familiar voice sounded.

Reborn stopped and turned to the radio, then jumped up to the table to answer it. He had to take care of this first before he going down for dinner. If Lambo finished all the chicken before he went down, he could always kill him. _"Yes. Ciaossu, Tsuna!"_ Reborn responded, turning the radio louder to get a better audio on the conversation.

"_What is this all about, Reborn. Why did you switch Yamamoto?"_

"_Because we're going to need older Yamamoto here for a while."_

"_Can you explain why?"_

Yamamoto watched Reborn talk with the Vongola leader. He was confused as well. His memories of ten years ago was very jumbled now. He remembered the shock and confusion of suddenly in a room surrounded by his now older friends. Everything after that is a blur, but he was slowly gathering the memories. It was a strange feeling… it was like his mind was slowly assembling a puzzle.

He and Reborn listened to the meeting for a few more minutes, before they decided to go ahead with Reborn's plan. Takeshi can sense that Tsuna didn't like it, but knew that Tsuna wouldn't do nothing either. Many of their allies had fallen prey to the dangerous hacker. He didn't like the thought of a young boy being taken advantage of by greedy and ambitious men, but his whole family will be affected and he had to protect it as well.

It wasn't just that though… they had a feeling that this might not be a simple case of a bored hacker. There might be something else.

Tsuna felt like he had no choice but to let them go ahead with their plan and they would begin with gathering information and intelligence from their allies. If they were going to do this, they were going to be thorough.

Reborn broke connection soon after. "Come on, Yamamoto. I want some of Maman's chicken too."

Takeshi laughed and nodded, wanting to see the expression on his friends' faces when they saw him. Now that he mentioned it, Takeshi was feeling a little hungry as well. Whenever they had those meetings, food is usually the last thing in their minds.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Downstairs was utter chaos. The kids wouldn't sit still, the grownups were bickering and nobody at all seemed to be bothered by it all. Tsuna was did try to calm everyone down at first, but he gave up when Lambo accidentally threw gravy on his face.

Typical occurrence in the Sawada household.

He sighed as he tried to wipe the gravy off his face, wondering what was taking Yamamoto so long.

His mother went out to buy soy sauce, so there was no one around to keep people quiet.

Suddenly, there was a laugh coming from the door to the kitchen. The kitchen became so quiet, they could almost swear that they heard crickets chirping. It was Yamamoto alright. He was leaning lazily against the frame of the door, watching them all with an amused smile. Reborn was on his shoulder, just as amused at the reaction he thought would happen. "This kitchen brings back memories. How nostaligic…"

"Future Yamamoto! Reborn! What is Future Yamamoto doing here?" Tsuna demanded, accidentally falling off his chair.

"Ciaossu," he said, jumping off Yamamoto's shoulder, not answering his question and instead went to Bianchi asking her to feed him. It meant that it was left to him to explain to the family what was happening.

Yamamoto smiled and scratched under his chin, after handing Nana the cookbook at his father told him to bring to her. "It's a long story," he said, returning to the seat on the table that his 16 year old self had occupied a few minutes ago. "Can we eat first? I'm famished."

"Idiot, fill your stomach later!" Gokudera managed to say despite his ailing stomach.

"Aren't you… you know, gonna be back in the future after five minutes."

He shook his head. It isn't going to be as easy as that, because now that everything is clearer he knew exactly why he was there. "There is a reason why I am here. My past self is gathering information with the other guardians about a hacker named, **421.** He has been causing problems in the future and we have a feeling that he is only going to get worse. We have to stop him… from here."

"From… here?" Tsuna's jaw dropped. "But isn't this the business of the Future, we shouldn't meddle!"

Yamamoto began calmly filling his plate, but it didn't look like he had an appetite. He was simply trying to keep a façade of calm. "As we speak, a five-year old child that is the brother of my good friend might be getting kidnapped."

"WHAT ARE WE DOING JUST SITTING HERE? WE HAVE TO GO RESCUE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, standing from his chair.

"I would like to do that," he replied, remaining perfectly calm despite the fact that this might not be very easy for him. "But I can't. If we stop this kidnapping, they will only try again and maybe this time on another person. We have to catch these assholes who are stealing these children and why. This is the only way to do that."

"But, this way is wrong! We are letting them kidnap a little boy!" Tsuna slammed both his hands on the table. He simply couldn't believe that Takeshi could say something so cold. It wasn't right. There was no way he could agree to that. With that angry retort, he turned to run out the door.

"If there was any other way, Tsuna, we would have done it!" It was the first time that they had really heard Yamamoto shout. It was hard for him too. He did not want to wait around for his teammate's younger brother to be kidnapped to do anything, but a lot more is at stake here. International corporations, starving countries and family dying at all sides of the world… their only window to catch the bastards. This was not just about them anymore. "Please, Tsuna."

"Listen to Yamamoto this time, Tsuna," Reborn butted in, looking concerned but it was strange to see a face like that when he had bib on. "I have heard the report from Shoichi in the future and it isn't good that whoever these people are, are concentrating their attacks on the Vongola. A lot of people are getting hurt. And… if we don't do anything, thousands of people will get hurt as well. Technology is a powerful thing."

"But…" He understood what Reborn was saying, but to just let a five-year old get kidnapped. It was just not right. Slowly, he walked towards the door. "I just can't do it. I am going to find another way. I will stop them." Before anyone could stop him, Tsuna was already out the door.

Yamamoto smiled, remembering what he had admired about Tsuna. His desire to do the right thing, no matter how scared he obviously was. "I should have known this would happen," Takeshi said with pride, not even taking a bite of food on his plate. "Tsuna was always a good kid."

Ryohei was standing now too. He had a confident and determined smirk on his mouth. "Oi, Yamamoto, I understand what you and the kid are trying to say, but I think Tsuna is right. We can't leave that little kid alone. We are going to stop them. To the extreme" At that moment, Ryohei resembled his future self very much.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was standing up as well. With the Juudaime gone, he wasn't in the mood to eat. He had lost his appetite long ago with his sister being in the same room. There was no way that he was going to allow the Juudaime to fight alone. "We aren't going to force you to come with us, but you have to be crazy if you think we are staying here." The young Storm guardian began hobbling after Tsuna, still weak from Bianchi's presence. "Letting the bad guys get away isn't the Juudaime's way, therefore it isn't the Vongola way."

He was almost at the door when someone took his arm and draped it around his shoulders to support him. He turned and saw that it Ryohei with the older Yamamoto beside him. Takeshi was going to fight with them and think of the consequences later. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going," Yamamoto said. "I don't think Tsuna knows where to go, but I do."

Moments later, there was silence in the Sawada home.

"Is alright to let them go like that?" Bianchi asked the small hitman, wiping his face gently with a napkin. She was a bit worried about her brother.

Reborn nodded, smirking now. "Let them go. I expected nothing else from my student."

Bianchi smiled back. "You planned this from the very beginning."

Reborn didn't reply, and instead opened his mouth to be fed again. And, Bianchi was only too happy to do so. Bianchi had been with Reborn long enough to know that he had reasons for his actions. "Does the Ninth know about this?"

Reborn nodded. Of course he had to tell the Ninth as soon s he had returned from the future. The present Vongola leader had left the incident in his care. It wasn't going to be easy. One mistake and they could change the future for the worse. This was going to be Tsuna's new assignment. To protect the family no matter where and _when. _

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Haru knew that people underestimated her because of how she looked and how she acted. What people didn't know is that she can be quite intelligent when t came to matters of the textbooks. Getting into her highschool had not been easy. She received honors because of that intelligence despite the fact that she is admittedly stupid at times.

Something that Gokudera never failed to remind her.

Despite all Tsuna's insisting and assurances, Haru applied to be Shoichi and Spanner's assistant in the _Information Technology Department and Robotics Department._

He really had nothing to worry about really. Haru enjoyed the Japanese Vongola's computer labs. The clean white walls, the musical, mechanical sounds of the computers around her, huge monitors and the accomplishment one felt when one successfully finished an algorithm. When she saw Shoichi Irie's work when she was fourteen, she knew that she may have found her calling. With Gokudera's help, she managed to get into Tokyo University without any problems.

Now, she was working under one of the country's leading experts in computers and Robotics. She didn't know how she got to be so lucky.

At the moment, she was alone in the computer lab trying to gather everything they could dig up about the 421 case. A month ago, when the hacker had tried to pry into their computers a second time, she noticed something. Aside from taking information from their servers, he always leaves behind something in the codes. In all the 0 and 1's that didn't make sense was one word. One word.

_Blue. _

By itself, it didn't mean a lot.

But-

Haru noticed that he did it again the second time he hacked into the system.

This time he left the word, _Baseball._

What kind of game was this guy playing?

The door of the lab suddenly slid open, she turned to find Gokudera there looking tired and frustrated. It was unusual to see him here at this time of the day and she heard that they have been busy trying to reach Dino Cavallone who seemed to be missing for the past few days.

"Gokudera?" She tilted her head, confused and worried by this change. "Is there something wrong?"

Gokudera looked away, not answering her and pushing his hands into his pockets. "Was there anything in the that last hacking attempt?"

Haru nodded and began running her fingers quickly over the keyboard. The huge computer screen began to light up with a series of zeros and ones. "I found two words." The screen split into two. "The first attempt had the word, _Blue._ The second had the word, _Baseball._" Then lighting them up, so Gokudera could read it. There was really no need. Wasn't he the one that tutored her about reading Binary? "Unfortunately, I have yet to decipher what it means.

"I see it. But, what does it mean?" he muttered, wanting a cigarette but knowing that Haru wouldn't be too happy with that. There was a no smoking rule in the lab.

"Haru does not know yet, Haru is going to ask Shin later. Maybe he has a clue." Her hands began typing away at the keyboard again before the monitor shut down. "At least it is a start. Kusakabe says that Hibari managed to get a few more data from the Varia, how is communication with the Cavallone family?"

The silver-haired right hand man sighed and dropped to the nearest couch. "We haven't found him. He and Romario disappeared two days ago."

Haru stared at him worriedly, understanding that he had been very stressed out the past few days. It isn't just because of the hacker, she knew. There was also something else in his mind. "Are you worried about your father finding out about me?" she whispered quietly, placing her clipboard on the table. His father was in the country for a week to talk to the Vongola about his situation and to exchange information.

He thought about that for a few minutes and turned towards her. "He won't. We have been pretty good a hiding it these past few years," he reminded her, one hand outstretched towards her. "I'm just a bit stressed. You can't really blame me. This asshole has been nothing but a pain in my ass. And, since we can't find him, I can't touch him. It puts me in a bad mood."

At his outstretched arm, Haru didn't think twice to taking it. She wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him hug, like she always did when he seemed to be stressed.

Haru gave up on Tsuna the year she started college. Tsuna was about to leave for Italy to train under the Ninth to get ready for his difficult job as the Decimo ahead of him. But, that was not the reason why Haru gave up. On the airport, the evening he was supposed to leave. They all heard it. Tsuna asking Kyoko if she would wait for him…

It broke her heart.

Kyoko didn't answer right away. She knew how Haru felt about him. Her bestfriend smiled at her and assured her it was okay. She always knew. That night Haru found herself crying by herself at the park. Gokudera found her there. He went looking for her when Yamamoto called him that her parents called saying that she hasn't been home yet. He sat beside her on the swing, not saying anything… just sitting there and letting her cry.

The next day, Haru was smiling and laughing again. They continued their tutoring sessions, and feeling very responsible for her while the Tenth was in Italy. One afternoon, he spontaneously asked if she would like to see a movie with him. One movie became two, and then three.

It was a relationship that they had been hiding from the rest of the Vongola for two years.

Another thing that they hid was the fact that they used to date in college. They were together for a whole year, but they decided to break it off when things were beginning to get too serious. After that, Haru continued dating with one or two of her classmates in Tokyo University and Gokudera made himself busy to make himself into the perfect right hand man for Tsuna.

Then, two years ago, she got the job as an assistant.

A week after being assigned to Shoichi's department, Haru was kidnapped and held for ransom. They had managed to get her back, but now she and they realized that kind of danger she was in now and the kind of life that she must adjust to survive that life.

Gokudera personally took care of her security. The first few months they had done nothing but bicker and fight. Whether is was for ice cream flavors or concert tickets. They never seemed to get along. Seeing the fight became an everyday spectacle for the Vongola. But, once they were alone Haru would always find herself crawling into his arms and Gokudera never seemed to mind.

But, the Mafioso didn't want to get serious with anyone. He wanted to concentrate on being the Vongola Tenth's right hand man. His time with Haru was very enjoyable, however, so they simply decided to hide it for a while.

Recently, his father had been paying close attention… too close to his business. That is why he had been careful not to be followed whenever he was in the mood to see her, which was growing scarcer and scarcer by the week thanks to his father's intervention.

"Haru thinks Bianchi is beginning to notice," she pointed out.

Gokudera actually paled at that.

She giggled and poked him on the cheek. "If you don't want her to suspect anything, you shouldn't visit Haru here in the lab so often."

Gokudera actually blushed at that, and pretended that she was merely being stupid again. Meeting anywhere outside would be too dangerous with his father's eyes everywhere he went. "I can't think of any place else I can see you. Isn't it normal to just want to meet my own girlfriend?"

The brown-haired cutie did understand and to show that she did, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Haru is glad that you at least still remembered you have one." She moved to sit beside him, tucking her head under his arm. "Is dating Haru really that awful that you have to hide it?"

He kissed her forehead and shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I just don't want that old man meddling where he shouldn't be. And, I don't trust that sister of mine to keep her mouth shut."

"Haru doesn't like this hiding," she admitted. She never did. Even when they were in College. "Haru wants to go to the amusement park together, holding hands, watch the fireworks… and introduce you to my parents. They will love you."

An eyebrow raised at that. "Are you sure about that?" Most parents would freak when they find out that their daughter was dating a Mafioso.

Haru smiled and snuggled closer into his arms. "You're smart. The smartest guy Haru ever dated. You're sweet… when you want to be. You're brave, kind and -And…Haru loves you a lot."

Gokudera frowned deeply, but her compliments made him flush. "Shut up. None of that is true…" Quickly looking away, he still wasn't used to this part of their relationship. "Maybe except for the part where you love me."

That made Haru laugh, she got off the couch and decided that she should return to work. Gokudera wouldn't have that yet, he pulled her back with him on the couch. "Gokudera, Haru needs to go back to work and- what if Irie or Spanner comes back?"

"I'll kill them if they say anything," he grinned, kidding. Gokudera knew that they wouldn't be back for at least another two hours. They were working with Hibari, trying to locate Rokudo Mokuro. This was a rare opportunity for them to be alone, he wasn't going to waste it.

Later, he was going to have a hell of a time with Hibari Kyoya and his aversion to cooperate, trying to get the Varia to cooperate and packing his bags to search for the Horse Idiot who probably got himself lost in the woods. Not to mention babysit the Baseball Idiot…

But, he reminded himself that this was for the good of the Vongola. They had to figure out this bastard's game.

She relented and stayed in the circle of his arms, wondering. "Gokudera, changing the past… is dangerous, isn't it?"

"Hnm… yes, I suppose it is. Why?"

"Haru is… scared," she admitted. "What if change the past… and we make things worse in the future."

Gokudera became quiet, slowly threading his fingers through her soft short hair. Coincidentally, he asked the same question to Tsuna earlier. Everyone knew that it was a truly difficult decision for him to make. But, after **421** assisted the assassination of a leader of a small starving country, he knew that it would only be the beginning. Many more countries will follow, so he cannot turn his cheek away from that. Especially not now… not when-

"I understand why the Tenth is so determined about this," he began. "I was there ten years ago. I believe he blames himself for what happened."

"What happened?"

"I told you. Something that we don't like to talk about."

Haru had heard about the incident that happened ten years ago. She didn't know exactly what happened, nobody talked about it after that day but after that it was like they were simply waiting for this day to arrive. A few times, she had tried coaxing Gokudera to tell her but he would simply get angry and walk out the door. Whatever it was, it stayed with the guardians after all these years.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Gokudera had to check the time. He needed to go back to work on looking for that Horse Idiot. "I need to go."

"Are we still on for this Saturday?"

He gave her an apologetic look before shaking his head. "I can't. I need to work that day."

She became quiet at that. For a long time, she had been looking forward to spending some time with him. They haven't gone out anywhere for weeks. "Oh. Okay, Haru understands." Tsuna was important to him and right now he was needed, they don't have time to go on dates when they should be working on catching the hacker. But, she could still feel bad about it, right?

As Gokudera was about to close the door, Haru had to ask. "Gokudera… ummm… if it is alright to ask, if changing the past means… changing us… and what we have now, would you still do it?"

The Storm Guardian didn't reply and instead muttered that she shouldn't ask stupid questions and he'll see her soon, then closing the door behind him; leaving Haru to determine the answer for herself. Maybe she should be used to watching Gokudera's cold back and avoiding answering her questions. However, she never could because she hated that wall that separated them so much.

She wanted to know more about him, Hayato Gokudera, but she couldn't get close enough without him suddenly putting up his defenses. He did love her in his own way, because he just has a hard time expressing how he feels. In their world, he needed to keep that façade of a cold Mafioso.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle and voice, "That was pretty harsh."

A sound that sounded a lot like a squeak came out from her mouth. Behind the gigantic CPU was Spanner and it looked like he had been there for a while. That would mean that he had witnessed their exchange from beginning t finish and… her silly confession.

"Spa-Spanner! What are you doing here? Haru thought you would be with Irie this now."

Spanner scratched under his chin and gave a lazy shrug. "I was supposed to be, but Shoichi told me that he wanted the third monitor fixed before he came back. Also, he didn't think we were both necessary to talk to the Cloud Vongola." He closed up the CPU and turned the monitor on and was pleased that it switched on without a hitch. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Picking up her clipboard, she began working and pretending not to hear his question. She was not going to answer any questions that was only going to lead to trouble. She began dissecting the codes again in case there was something that she missed.

"I always thought you were the marrying type."

Haru froze but did not respond. She fought the desire to cry. She had always known that Gokudera would never marry her. Hayato didn't believe in it and believed that he was going to be bad at it. Having grown up in a difficult family, he didn't know what successful marriage look like. The only successful marriage he'd seen was that of the Iemitsu and Nana Sawada.

He believed that he will always_… always_ be alone.

She quietly continued to keep herself busy with the programs consisted of Binary and algorithms, maybe there is something more between the lines. They needed more clues from this guy, and they were on their way.

Spanner understood when he was being snubbed. It wasn't any of his business anyway. He decided that it was time that he should leave and take care of his Moscas. The Tech ruffles her hair before moving towards the door. "If it means anything, I think you deserve better."

Surprised, her eyes widened but did not reply. Once he was out the door, she returned doing her job. It may be true that she deserved better, but whether he was deserving of it or not… she really did love him and she knows that he did too despite the fact that he was too stubborn to say anything.

At times like these, she wished that she had someone to talk to.

The door slid open again and another face entered. Haru smiled and welcomed her inside. My, she certainly had a lot of visitors today. "Ichigo? What are you doing here? Weren't you going to help your brother?" she asked the young girl, but then she noticed the frown. Apparently, she was very upset about something. It surprised Haru because no one really saw Ichigo upset very often.

"He's with HIM," she grumbled, dropping on the sofa and raising her legs on the table.

"Him?"

"Takeshi Yamamoto. That's who."

"Oh," she replied, a hint of a smile teasing her mouth. "I understand."

"You're laughing at me," she whined, wanting to take back how she acted. She was acting so juvenile. "I guess I deserve it."

Haru giggled and nodded. "Yes. You absolutely do. I heard what you did to poor Yamamoto." She pushes back her hair from her face as she turned to her young charge, who was stubbornly moping on the couch. "I understand why you did it, but if you're going to prove to him that you aren't a kid, I am just saying that wasn't the way to do it…"

It was amusing to see the quiet and put together, Ichigo, finally act her age. The pretty, dark-haired teenager was understandably a bit more mature for her age. Haru watched as she stretched her body across the couch, not for the first time wishing she had the strong and slim body the younger girl had. Maybe she and Kyoko should cut down on their Self-Appreciation Days. Or maybe pull out that old baton and do a few gymnastics tricks.

Ichigo looked up at her brunette friend. "I know. But… it still hurt. A lot."

He had heard about the slap from Yamamoto when he had visited her the other day. The baseball-playing guardian wouldn't stop talking about Shin's sister that slapped him and he didn't know why. Despite knowing the reason why, she couldn't say anything.

"He told me I was too young for him," the girl reminded her, the pain still in her voice.

"You're sixteen; he's twenty-six."

"Can't you be a bit more supportive?"

"Haru knows. Falling for one of _them _is never easy." Haru's thoughts suddenly going to Gokudera and watching his cold back walk away from her. Duty first over Love. "Just do your best, and if Ichigo wants Haru's advice, you shouldn't go around slapping people you like. Especially when they turn sixteen and have no idea why you did that to him."

"He treated me like a little kid."

"Our Yamamoto is 26, so I think to him you are. He watched you grow up," she reminded the younger girl. "Also, you are a close friend's little sister. He didn't want to hurt you. But the sixteen year old Yamamoto we have now is completely clueless." she reminded her. "He just wanted the best for you. Haven't you tried… going out with boys your age?"

She paused. _Little sister?_

The reply came later with a hesitant nod. "But High school boys seem kind of boring compared to_ them_, don't you think?" Ichigo smiled and grinned. By them, she meant the members of the Vongola. All handsome, talented, powerful and successful. It was a difficult feat to simply hold a candle to them.

And again, she had a point.

When Haru was in Highschool, even in College, it was difficult to find anyone that could be half as interesting and attractive as the men in the Vongola. Instead of dating, like what her peers all did in Highschool, she had spent most, if not all of her time with the Vongola family. No matter who came her way, no one seems to come to par.

"I could try again," Ichigo started hesitantly, hiding her face against the leather upholstery and clearly not wanting to. "But, I like him too much… I have… always liked him."

"I know, but it just won't be that easy."

Haru knew this because she'd been friends with Takeshi for more than ten years. Like Hibari, Takeshi just isn't looking for a girlfriend. In the years she had known him, he had never had a girlfriend… he is always keeping himself busy getting better at baseball and polishing his sword skills because he wanted to do both. There just hadn't been time to add a girl in his life. Also, there weren't a lot of girls who can understand that her boyfriend is part of the mafia or the fact they could get hurt because of him.

"He hasn't changed much," Ichigo commented, remembering the brief meeting with the Rain Guardian in the Dance Studio. It was the same carefree smile, messy hair and honest eyes. In the future, he just grew even taller. Whenever she was even in the same room with Older Yamamoto, she would get nervous and try to impress him with new dance steps, wanting for him to look at her. Sometimes, he would ask her how some of them are done so he could apply them to his battle moves.

It was the same that time as well. She wanted him to look at her. To actually look at her. Since she was too upset impress him, she slapped him. It worked. In the end, he did finally look at her. In shock and confusion…

"He still feels… like the same Yamamoto."

"That's because he is silly."

"Hnmm," sighed Ichigo, looking up. "Haru, do you have a boyfriend?"

Unfortunately, Haru had been walking when Ichigo asked. The older woman tripped but quickly attempted to recover. Her mind screaming, wondering if she knew. She quickly berated herself that she couldn't have. They had been careful. "Why do you ask that, Ichigo?" Her smile forced and nervous.

"You're the only other person I can talk about this. I know Miss Sasagawa has something with the Decimo, but she isn't here right now. And you told me that you used to date."

"I still do!" she said before she could stop herself. Why did she say that? She blanched. Gokudera wasn't going to be happy.

That piqued Ichigo's interest. Haru didn't usually talk about her dating life. Everyone was pretty sure she was dating someone, but no one knew who… except maybe Bianchi, but she wasn't saying anything either. "Who is he? Why do you never talk about him?" Her face very solemn and curious.

Haru sighed, deciding to continue her work later. "We have… a casual relationship," she lied. There was no way she could tell her the real reason.

Ichigo frowned, gently putting a hand on Haru's shoulder and gave her a very concerned stare. "I see, then you deserve better."

Haru stared back, not knowing what to say. Maybe the similar comments given by Spanner and Ichigo surprised her, but she couldn't seem to retort. Instead, she was making a very good imitation of a goldfish- much to Ichigo's amusement.

"Who is he? Someone I know?"

"Shouldn't you be going and help your brother?" Haru reminded her, knowing that it would be the only way to dodge answering that question.

And Ichigo knew what she was trying to do, but simply pouted. Of course, she was right. Her brother did mention that he might need her help that afternoon, but she didn't want to go. Not if Takeshi Yamamoto was going to be there. She knew what will happen. The clueless guy was just going to pretend nothing happened, since he had no idea that he broke her heart with the cruelest excuse ever.

"Alright. I get it. You're trying to get rid of me." Leaping up from the seat and making her way out the door. "Just don't let that guy make a fool of you, okay? I'll kill him."

And yet again, she was alone. She was feeling a lot better than earlier.

She really did have good friends.

But, maybe she should really get out that old baton and ribbon a whirl after all.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Profile:**

**Name: **Namikawa Ichigo (#15)

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Bloodtype:** O

**Appearance: **

**[Eye Color]** Brown  
**[Hair Color] **Black  
**[Height] **159cm

While Kyoko and Haru are the epitome of all that is feminine and girly, Ichigo prefers very loose and boyish clothing. Comfortable hooded sweaters, sleeveless shirts, sneakers and jeans. Her long hair is usually in a high ponytail, but sometimes left down on lazy afternoons, depending on her mood. Her eyes are small and sharp, she got them from her mom whom has a Korean ancestry. She does not like wearing jewelry. Necklaces get in the way when dancing, bracelets did too and earrings irritate her.

**Quirks:** She is a horrible cook. How horrible, you will know later.

**Personality: **

Ichigo has a very quiet demeanor, but she can be very playful when the situation allows it. She is fiercely competitive in everything from dancing to fighting. Like her siblings, she is stubborn and determined to finish what she starts. That is why she still pursues to go after her missing brother even after ten years. She loves to dance, but is mostly a street dancer. Since she was fourteen, her brother would always find her dancing with other street dancers. She began studying Capoeira around the same time her brother disappeared.

Unlike her brother, who has to be the center of attention anywhere, Ichigo would rather not draw too much attention to herself unless it was for her dancing.

She wants to be more feminine, but all her attempts seem to be in vain. Most of her attempts to be like other girls end in disaster. That doesn't stop her from trying once in a while.

**Author's Notes:** I developed Ichigo's character while watching BoA's **I Eat You Up** video. I have noticed that BoA's style and image is very similar to KHR world. I actually liked the video and decided to use it as a basis to make _**MVP and VIP**_ and the shaping of my one of my OC's. You will get to know more about the Namikawa siblings as the story goes on. Some people think it is very stupid that I get my inspiration for OC's from watching music videos. Maybe it is, but I still find it fun and maybe a little easier.

If you think she is too sue-ish, let me know. I will see what I can do. But I cannot change their Korean ancestry. That is part of the plot. Except for the lost brother, she doesn't have a tragic past. In fact, they came from a very normal family.

If you have any facts about Capoeira that you think I should know about, I will really appreciate it.

_On Chapter 5, I planned to introduce Shingo's girlfriend. I have not decided what she is like yet since I thought it would make a very fun game. The game is to submit your own profile of your OC, if I like it… she will be found on Chapter 5. Nothing special. Give me a name, age, personality and I will do my best to do her justice on the fifth chapter. Give it a try and let me bring your character to life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** M.V.P and V.I.P. _(Most Valuable Player and Very. Important. Person)_

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**.

Sixteen year old Yamamoto was shot with a Ten-Year Bazooka. Much to his surprise, he was sent to the future in the middle of a deliberation with the other TYL guardians, with the exception of Hibari (_He still hates crowds), _who was represented by his Kusakabe_._ Something was going on, but they assured him that it was a minor issue. But… what if it is not?

**Notes: **

Chapter 3 already! One chapter away before GAME OVER. I hope you all like the story so far. I am certainly enjoying writing it. It was more difficult than I thought to portray all the KHR characters. They are all so varied in personality that I get confused sometimes. The OC's don't make the job easier.

For those who are wondering, Shin's girlfriend will not really be a major character in the story, but she will play an important part in Shin's life. I haven't decided yet if she will find out about Shin's secret. It will all depend on her personality, maybe.

I think some people have noticed that my OC's names are based on numbers. Don't mind me, this is just my way of getting the feel that they actually belong in the KHR World. I have to feel that in order to go anywhere with portraying them.

**Disclaimer:** The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Akira Amano. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: M.V.P. and V.I.P. :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: Chapter III :**

**: Shingo Namikawa (26 yr. old) :**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

She only wanted to make cookies. That was what she told him.

He should have known it would be like this when she assured him that Bianchi would be with her.

But Shin returned to the Namikawa Family's home that evening to find his sister almost burning their house down. Bianchi was with her of course, supervising with the cooking but she was not much help insisting the this much heat was necessary. It took almost half an hour to calm the flames and another half hour to calm Shingo's blood pressure.

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?" Shin was shouting at his sister. His once pristine white suit was now covered with soot and tears. The firemen and Bianchi left a few minutes ago, knowing that the older brother wanted to be alone with his sibling. Bianchi told her that what she did was in the name of _'Love.'_

Was Shin angry?

He was definitely angry.

"I thought that if I made the temperature a little higher, it would cook faster," she explained. The girl really did look apologetic. "But… I went to answer a call and I left the rag on top of the oven." This was not the first time she had accidents in the kitchen. One time she tried to make curry, it exploded. Another time she tried to make cake for his birthday, he got food poisoning. Who could forget the time she decided to make chocolates for Valentines and almost poisoned her whole class if he had not found her accidentally mistaking the dish soap for honey.

Giving a sigh, he then pats his sister's head playfully to show her that he wasn't mad anymore. He know tomorrow he had to talk to some people about doing some repairs to their kitchen. "You still shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen, kid." He felt better now. But he was scared when he saw those flames. It scared him silly to think of the possibility of losing his sister too. Not after he had lost his younger brother.

Ichigo frowned but knew he was right. She was just trying to be a bit more like Nana Sawada. The perfect wife and mother. She had never been girly because she had grown up around guys. But, guys liked girls who are girlier and the quickest way to their heart is through their stomachs.

Shin saw that expression. She gave it every time one of them beat her in a sparring competition. It was the look of failure and she was angry that she failed. "What's up with you? Is it someone's birthday that I am not aware of?"

She shook her head. "It's no one's birthday. I wanted… I wanted to apologize to someone."

"Takeshi?"

She nodded, trying to look as composed as she can despite the fact that she felt very humiliated again. "My behavior was immature. I realize that now." She folded her arms in from of her as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Her brother grinned and chuckled, "Did you try talking to him? It might work better than poisoning him." He had always known that his sister had a slight crush on his baseball-idiot friend. She had always went to his games, but not just to watch him… but also to watch Takeshi. He had always asked why she liked him, but she said that she was too little to really remember when it started.

"Very funny!"

"Yes, I thought so too, kiddo," he replied, ruffling her hair.

"You are all the same. Always treating me like a kid. I'm not a baby anymore, Shin," she turned to leave the room. Her homework was waiting for her upstairs and unlike Shin, she couldn't breeze through it as quickly.

"Where are mom and dad anyway?"

"Bowling night," she replied with a shrug. Her eyes widened, struck with an idea. "Sushi! His family owns a sushi shop! It doesn't really need a lot of cooking. Maybe if I-"

"Oh, no, young lady. I am not letting you anywhere near food." Shin told her with finality. He didn't want to risk poisoning Takeshi just because of a little crush. "Go to your room and do your homework. I have to change before I meet with the others."

"Can't I help?"

He shook his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Not right now. We are still doing some investigation. We have to find out what we are up against first, okay? Then I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor," he gave a sign and a wink.

His sister raised an eye at that. "One, you were never a boy scout and two, you always find some way to not get me involved. It really isn't fair. I hope you know that." Strangely, she did not seem angry as he had thought she would be. To his surprise, she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, I guess that means you love me." With that, she left the kitchen.

Shin smiled, surprised by the random show of affection. But, then remembered that he had to meet Shoichi in a few minutes to decode the rest of the clues. First, he had to get dressed though. He couldn't really go meet them with a charred suit. He sighed and went to his room to get dressed.

On his way there, the phone began ringing. It was a call from Shoichi. Shin answered it with a, "Talk to me."

"I heard what happened in your kitchen. Is everyone alright?"

"News travel fast."

Shoichi chuckled and shrugged, "Especially when someone can hack into police records."

Shin grunted. This was what he hated about this job. No privacy. "What is so important that can't wait until later? I am still meeting you in half an hour, right?"

"Yes, but this is important. I think we found something that your brother is trying to send to you."

When he heard that, Shin almost dropped his phone. "What is it?"

"This kid is smart, Shin," he said, grudgingly. Torn between awe and frustration. "This time he sent us a poem. I haven't decoded it yet, but I think this is something you should know about."

"Okay, I'm listening," putting the phone in speakers as he began putting on a fresh, clean shirt on.

"It said, _Mother sky cries when leaves turn from green to gold_."

"Is it a riddle?" Shin frowned. Riddles and mind puzzles weren't really his thing. So, why was Shoichi telling him this?

"No! It isn't a riddle at all. It is part of a poem written by Anthony Martello-" Shoichi stopped himself before he got carried away. "This poem is the message. I may reveal a name of … person, place or thing. We don't exactly know yet. If this message is for you, then you are the only one who can figure it out. You did know your little brother's friends, right?

"Not all of them, but a few," he replied with a frown, now buttoning up his shirt. "Maybe we can talk to my sister. She is only a year older than him, so maybe they had the same friends."

"Would she remember people from ten years ago?"

Shin rolled his eyes, finally finished buttoning up the last button. "If she can remember that the time I tripped on my shoelaces when I tried to slide to second base ten years ago, there is a chance she might remember a few names."

Shoichi coughed, trying not to laugh. The situation was serious. "I will speak to your sister tomorrow, then. We will see you in half an hour, then. And if you need help with your kitchen I could always-"

"Don't worry about it, Shoichi. We're insured. You know my parents are used to Ichigo's cooking incidents."

"Your kitchen is insured?"

"After my sister's chili literally exploded, I thought it would be a good to be prepared."

Even though he could not see it, Shin knew that Shoichi Irie was grinning over the telephone. Despite all his complaints about the costs and damages, Shin enjoyed his sister's little flops and he certainly enjoyed teasing her for them. As much as she enjoyed teasing him about his. It reminded him of his own relationship with his sister. She still liked teasing Irie even though they were so much older now.

"I'm so glad someone seems to find this funny," he growled when Shoichi coughed to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Alright. We'll see you at Headquarters then. And I need to warn you. Hibari-san will be there."

He breathed a sigh, ruffling his hair nervously. "I was afraid of that." They had never seen each other eye to eye. Hibari tried biting him to death before in highschool for his hair. It was against the dress code. To make himself an exception, he began paying 'donations' to the Disciplinary Committee.

"Bye." After Shoichi said his goodbye, he hung up.

Now that he finished changing, he knew that he really should be leaving. On the way out, he passed through his younger brother's room. His brother had been five years old when he disappeared. He opened the room just a crack and peeked into the room that had not changed in ten years. Shinichi is now fifteen years old.

Glancing at his watch, he decided that he still had some time to kill so he went inside. Shinichi had loved baseball just like his brother. His room was decorated with pictures of baseball players and baseball paintings. When he received a M.V.P. award from their old school in Korea, he gave it to Shinichi to encourage him. It still sat on the highest shelf of the room… beside an old picture of the three siblings.

He picked up an old baseball that he gave his brother from his desk and began tossing it in the air, sitting down on the bed.

Five years old. What kind of monster kidnaps innocent children like that?

There was a certificate of participation from a Ballet School on the shelf beside his other awards. It was his sister's… reminding him what she given up after Shinichi's kidnapping. Now, she was part of a Mafia family and her life constantly in danger. How Ryohei Sasagawa could handle the fear was beyond him.

Shin felt that he really was an awful brother. His brother kidnapped and his sister in the mafia. What had he done?

He didn't know how long he stayed in that room, but the next time he checked his watch he only had a few minutes to get to headquarters. This worried him because Kyoya Hibari will probably try kill him for being late just for the heck of it. And honestly, he never looked forward to fights with the Cloud Vongola.

Tossing the ball back unto the desk, he then stood up and quietly left the room.

"I'll find you, Shinichi. Even if it is the last thing I do."

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Tsunayoshi Sawada sat alone in his office; lost in thought. After he had dismissed the meeting, he wanted to spend some time contemplating if he had done the right decision. Getting involved in this will mean the risk of getting many members of his family hurt. When the incident with Byakuya was over, he didn't want anything like that ever happening again. Yet, he has a feeling that something just as dangerous was about to occur again.

How long has it been since he began leading the Vongola as the Vongola X?

Almost ten years. Half those years he had done so without Reborn by his side anymore. However, the trust was still there. He trusted Reborn with his life… but he knew his younger self as well. Even with so many risks involved, he was still going to attempt to save the boy at least. His memories were still blurry of the incident ten years ago, but he remembered bit by bit everyday.

He turned to the file on his desk. It was a complete investigation about the Namikawa siblings; especially Shinichi Namikawa. He didn't really need it though. He knew that the story would check out. He was there ten years ago after all.

Massaging his temples, he was feeling the stress that had been accumulating since the beginning of the case. What had started as a simple hacking case suddenly became something more… when they began targeting Kyoko and the others. Last week, Kyoko had almost been abducted by a group of strange men. If I-pin had not been with her, they would have been successful too.

He felt awful about investigating Shin and his family. He was his friend. Shouldn't he trust him more? He supposed that age had changed him a bit over time. Tsuna knew that he was a different person from when he was a teenager.

Then there came a knock at the door. "Juudaime, may I come in?" It was Hayato. He was probably here to bring him the report from what they could extract from the Italian branch. He had been partnered with Ryohei for this assignment. They needed Ryohei to mediate since he was part of the Varia; Hayato was there to keep his mind on the assignment. Ryohei had not been very focused since his girlfriend had been targeted too.

"Yes, come in, Gokudera."

The Vongola Storm Guardian entered, looking very tired as he made his way towards his leader's desk. "This is everything we could find out so far." He tossed a thick folder on the desk.

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled thinly. "How is Sasagawa?"

Hayato shrugged and replied, "He's pretty mad that I dragged him to Italy. I had to assure him that she would be safe with I-pin and that stupid cow watching that woman and my sister is with his sister before he would step foot on that plane. But, he'll be fine. He knows how important this is."

"Have we received any word from Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I am sorry, Tenth, but not yet."

They had tried sending word to Rokudo Mukuro about the case, but they have yet to receive a reply. It was frustrating to wait but Rokudo always works in his own way and nobody else's. They tried reaching Chrome Dokuro too but she was also missing. But, she was last spotted alone in an airport in South Korea. That was a good sign. It might mean that they did get their message.

Tsuna flipped the file open and on top was the most recent photo of Chrome in an airport, taken by one of the airport's security cameras. She appeared to be alone, but with Rokudo Mokuro… it was difficult to tell.

Frowning as he flipped the pages, many questions building up in his head. "Why? Why did these guys wait until now to make their move? I mean… ten years is a very long time. Why wait ten years? Why Yamamoto? It doesn't make any sense."

"We are trying our best to answer those questions as well," Gokudera informed him, his brows wrinkled in a tight frown. "This kid is careful not to tell us too much at once."

Was Shinichi afraid of getting caught? There was no telling what those people would do to him if they caught him leaving the clues that could jeopardize them. Either that or whatever this kid's up to is a trap.

"How is Yamamoto?"

Gokudera hesitated before replying, understanding why he asked this question. "He is in one of the guest rooms. But, he is wondering why we are not sending him home. I told him that his father wasn't home and that he was away. But, Juudaime, I hate to say this but I don't think we can keep lying like this."

"I know," Trying to keep how guilty he really felt out of his voice, but he knew that he would tell him everything tomorrow. Takeshi deserved that much. He quickly changed the topic. "What is the next step?" Tsuna asked his right-hand man, hiding his guilt and worry behind a strong façade.

"Wait for word from that Mist bastard for now," the Storm guardian replied with a frown. He really didn't trust the Vongola Mist Guardian at all. The Primo's Mist Guardian had been the same in temperament and he had been known to be a traitor. He would do anything as long as they would suit his purpose. "But Shoichi and the others are trying their best to make sense of a poem that had been emailed to our servers, but we couldn't trace it. I sent some men to go look for Bucking-Horse Dino and Romario. I will be joining them soon."

Tsuna nodded, finding no flaws in that plan. Then digging inside his desk, he pulled out a sealed envelope. It was his special seal with the mark of his Dying Will flame. "You know where to send this," he muttered, extending it towards Hayato.

The Storm Guardian did and nodded, slipping it into his jacket. "I will have Shoichi get it ready then."

Nodding, Tsuna continued to shift through the file without looking up. "I see. Keep me posted…" He paused a bit and hesitated before continuing, "And, Gokudera, keep an eye on Yamamoto."

Hayato simply nodded and exited the room to continue with his duties. He had just received a page from Haru that Shin and Hibari had arrived and were now waiting for them in the room where they kept the Vongola's computer mainframe. He didn't really know if it was alright to leave Tsuna right now, but it did seem like he wished to be alone. He was torn between his worry and Tsuna's wishes.

But, he had made the right choice by leaving. Tsuna did want to be alone.

He had nothing to worry about, though. Tsuna wasn't weak, if he ever was. Sometimes, he did feel doubts, wondering if accepting the huge responsibility of becoming the Vongola X was a good idea. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at night. Sometimes, he wondered what his life would have been like if he had been a simple man. If he had married, worked an average-paying job and began a family. He wondered what his life would have been like without Reborn…

…no, he couldn't see it. He didn't really began living until that Arcobaleno came to his life. What he had now was thanks to him. His friends, his reason for living for other than himself: his family.

And he was probably endangering them with this decision he made. His heart almost stopped when they had tried to take away Kyoko. And Yamamoto- thinking about what he was hiding from him was causing him headaches. Was it alright to tell him that his own father had been attacked as well, the night before he traded places with his future self? They had struck the old swordsman unawares, holding a ten year old girl hostage. The girl was alright but he was still in the hospital. He didn't feel right about hiding this from him.

They were after Takeshi, but he didn't know for what.

Should he tell him? He knew Takeshi. He would definitely blame himself for his father's condition. He had failed to protect him again. However, he also knew that his Rain Guardian was a lot stronger than he sometimes gave him credit for. It would still hurt him, though.

Lately, Tsuna preferred not to get kids involved with their Mafia business. That was where the hesitation came from. If he knew about his father, knowing Takeshi he would want to be more involved and he wouldn't blame him. Tsuna wouldn't have any choice but to allow him. They need him.

He continued to sit quietly for a while, just thinking, but finally made his choice. Tomorrow. He would tell him tomorrow. For now, Takeshi needed to rest up for what may be ahead.

What he didn't know is that Takeshi couldn't sleep at all. Try as he might, he couldn't sleep a wink. So, there he was lying on his temporary bed in his temporary room, wondering what the Future Guardians were hiding from him. He was going to ask Shin, but then he said he had to go home because he was worried about his sister cooking at their house. He wasn't an expert at reading people like Tsuna, but he could tell that they weren't telling him everything.

Did it have something to do with his father? His heart tightened at that thought. They said that he was away, but it wasn't like his dad to take off somewhere without leaving a note or message where he was going. The clock on the wall said it was 10pm. Everyone was probably already asleep… or working.

Tired of counting sheep, he got up and began getting dressed. Maybe a run or a little game park will tire him out enough to help him sleep. There was no harm in trying And that was a better plan than just waiting. As he got dressed, something fell out of his pocket. It was the necklace that Shin from the past gave him, saying that it was from his siblings.

Smiling, he almost forgot all about it. Unfortunately, he wasn't really into wearing jewelry…

_"They are both fans of yours, if you could believe it."_

Both? Then that meant his sister was too? He couldn't help wondering what could have happened to make her hate him now so much. Maybe it was guilt? It was silly to feel guilty for something you have no idea you did. But, he wore it. He had to admit though that it did not look too bad.

He opened his door and looked around if there was anyone around. Finding none, he began running towards the exit. It seemed he was right, the halls were quiet and he could only hear the sound of the machineries running.

One problem.

How was he going to get through the lasers?

He stared at the controls for some time, wondering if he should go and get someone for help. Takeshi must have looked very ridiculous standing there. Minutes later, he heard giggling coming from behind him. He turned to see Haru watching him, her arms full of files. "Where do you think you are going at this time of night, Yamamoto?"

"Haru!" He did not see her earlier with the others. Did she work here now? Smiling sheepishly, he admitted, "I couldn't sleep."

"Haru doesn't think sneaking out is the answer," she told him, looking a bit worried.

"It's only just for a little while," he insisted, his look pleading.

Haru frowned, looking very uncertain. It was probably not a good idea to let Yamamoto go out alone. It wasn't safe. But, it did seem that Yamamoto needed to get out for a while. It couldn't be easy being in the future… and this time quite alone. Unfortunately, There were also people who are after him- unless of course… She smiled at the thought. He was really going to hate her. "Just this once," she warned him as she walked towards him to punch in the code to turn off the lasers. "And… just for an hour, got it?"

Takeshi hugged her in glee and twirled her around just as she finished punching the code. "Thanks, Haru! You're the best." When the lasers were off, Takeshi lowered her down and smiled. "I promise I'll be back. You'll get in trouble for doing this, right?"

"Kind of." Not looking very worried for a strange reason.

"I'll be back, then," he promised passing through the door. Haru quickly punched the code to bring back the security. And, with a salute, Takeshi ran out.

Haru pulled out her private pager and typed: _'Yamamoto went out. Go with him.'_ Before pressing _send._ She fiddled with her pager for a while and bit her lip, hoping that that person wouldn't be too upset with her for doing this.

Takeshi ran as fast as he could to the old Namimori High School. His first instinct was to go there. He wanted to see how the Namimori baseball team was fairing these last two years. When he arrived, the school was quiet and empty. Quietly, he climbed over the wall and stealthily made his way towards the old Baseball club. If he were any other person, he would probably be frightened by the rustle of leaves and creepy shadows. It was a scary place at night. And, many scary stories were born by these factors. But, after fighting the Funeral Wreaths and lived, such things hardly scared him anymore.

Sadly, the room was locked. Well, unless she decided to get into _'breaking and entering'_ there was nothing she could do. She sighed and plopped on a chair left outside. He closed his eyes to listen to the sound of the night, but he heard it. The sound of shoes crunching on the ground. He didn't move, not until he was sure the sound was close enough.

"Don't you ever think first before doing stupid things, Baseball Idiot?"

Takeshi opened his eyes and grinned. "Hey, Gokudera. What brings you here?"

Hayato was in a really bad mood. He had been on his way to the Vongola security room when he received her message. He wanted to strangle Haru when she knew that he still had so much to do. Haru knew him though. She used guilt to get him to go after him, telling him that what Yamamoto needs at the moment are his friends. He wasn't twenty-six like the rest of them. Takeshi was a sixteen year old boy that is alone in that world with his father in the hospital. What was worse? It is being kept as a secret from him. She also reminded him that as the _'right hand man,'_ it was his responsibility to keep an eye on Yamamoto. In the end, Gokudera went after him, remembering his promise to Tsuna.

He didn't want to tell him that Haru had sent him. He was going to wonder why Haru would tell him. "I saw you through the security cameras, Idiot. You really need to work on your stealth again. It sucks."

The Baseball jock laughed and nodded, accepting the explanation. "You don't happen to have a key, do you?"

"I don't… but you did," he smirked as he pulled a spare key from his pocket, then tossing it to Yamamoto. "In this Alternate Universe, you became more involved with the Namimori baseball team. You coach for them sometimes, so you were given the key. I found it in your future self's locker back in HQ."

Takeshi caught it and nodded his thanks before opening the door. The room certainly looked different from the room in the first Universe she went to. The baseballs, bats and mitts were all where they should be. There was something new though. He still saw the photo of the team when they were younger. But, beside it was another photo with the new team and Takeshi was also in it beside the coach, carrying a bat and giving a thumbs up.

Gokudera was frowning at him from the door. He wasn't pleased that he was stuck babysitting the Rain Guardian while an important meeting was going on. He was the Vongola X's right-hand man. He should be there and not here. Sometimes, Takeshi's laidback personality still annoyed him, but then again… he also knew that it was part of his skills as the Rain Guardian.

Takeshi picked up a bat and began swinging it, testing the power of its swing. Picking a ball out from the ball bin, he turned to Hayato. "How about a game?"

The Storm Guardian blanched. "No. I am just here to keep an eye on you. Not play with you."

"You're acting like an old man, Gokudera," he teased, tossing the ball to him. Gokudera caught it, but showed no sign of playing along. "Come on, it will be fun."

"I don't think so," he replied, throwing the ball back to him. "I'll just keep an eye on you. You promised Haru that you'll be back in an hour and it is my job to make sure you keep that promise."

Takeshi didn't show his surprise, but he did wonder how Hayato knew about the promise he made to Haru. Quickly, he dismissed it, thinking that Haru had probably told him before he went after him. Taking what he needed, he exited the room and ran to the baseball diamond. It was strange. Just that morning. He was training for a big game in two weeks. Now, that game was over for about a decade. He really couldn't get used to the time traveling.

Now, while on that baseball diamond, he wondered what happened to his teammates. Shin was with the Vongola, but about Arai, their catcher? Or Mito? Did his swing improve in ten years? It almost seemed bit sad to see the field so empty.

For that hour, he ran laps, pitched on the pitcher's mound, and hit a few balls against the net… until finally, his time was up.

The older guardian aka his babysitter glanced at his watch every few minutes, bored. And when it struck an hour, he called his attention. "Oi, Baseball Idiot. We need to get going. Done or not."

Turning towards Hayato, he nodded and began picking up the baseball gear. He didn't even break a sweat. Reborn's Spartan training was worse than anything he could ever come up with. "Thanks, Gokudera," he said, walking back into the club room. "I didn't even realize what time it was."

"Because you're an idiot that forgot to bring his watch."

Takeshi laughed as he entered the club room again and began putting back the gear. "Oi, Gokudera, my dad isn't really out of town, is he?" Putting away his carefree smile for now. Once they were back at headquarters, he knew that he couldn't really ask… not when the others were so busy. But, he absolutely hated being left in the dark. If they were hiding something from him, he wanted it told to his face.

Hayato neither admitted nor denied it. The Tenth expressed that he wanted to tell Yamamoto himself. "You are going to have to talk to the Tenth if you want to know about that."

That was all the answer he needed. Did he think that he wouldn't be able to handle it? It is Tsuna's protective side, because of the difference in age, he was treating him like a child. He couldn't really blame him for wanting to protect his friend. "I will do that. Tsuna busy tomorrow?"

"Idiot, he is the Tenth. He is busy everyday," Hayato pointed out, pulling out his lighter to light his cigarette. Sometimes, Tsuna barely even had time to eat. Time between meetings, reports and paperwork wasn't a lot. No matter how busy he was though, he would find time for his family. "But, he will talk to you tomorrow."

Takeshi nodded, noticing Hayato's tired and weary expression. It was sapping their energy, just trying to find out who this invisible enemy was. "Gokudera, thanks for letting me out. I do appreciate it," Takeshi told his friend with a broad and sincere smile. The first one since he left the Head Quarters.

"Idiot."

After they locked up the clubroom, they quietly walked back to the Headquarters only to find Haru waiting for them with a relieved smile on her face. "Yamamoto! Hayato! Haru is so glad that you're back!" Quickly, she punched the code to turn off the lasers to let the two guardians in.

"Stupid woman," Hayato retorted, folding his arms in front of him. "I told you that we'd be back in one hour. And here we are… one hour."

"Haru is not a stupid woman!"

There was something about this scene that was a bit nostalgic to Takeshi. He had witnessed them fight like this several times in the past. They fought over more stupid things than this. Maybe it was when Haru easily tugged on the front of Gokudera's shirt that Takeshi began to wonder if there was something a little different. There was really no way to be really certain. He quickly shrugged that thought off… after all… a lot of things could have happened in ten years.

"I'm going to go ahead… I am feeling a little tired now," Takeshi lied, faking a stretch and yawn before excusing himself to go back to his room, deciding it was the right time to get out of there and try getting back to sleep again. "Goodnight."

Worried, Haru was about to go after him… but not before turning to Hayato to ask him if it was alright. But, he already knew what she was about to ask and answered her, "I am going back to the meeting and catch up to what I missed, which I hope isn't much. Is Namikawa back?"

"He arrived a little while ago…"

"Are they still in the Briefing Room?"

"Yes…Ha-Hayato?"

"What?"

Haru hesitated, opening and closing her mouth but decided not to say anything after all. "No, nevermind. It isn't important."

Hayato nodded and turned to go the opposite direction. Haru watched his back, wondering how he could keep his heart so cold… and wondering if it was a skill that she could learn. Maybe if she did learn it, it wouldn't hurt so much to watch his back. Shaking her head to clear it, she pasted on a smile and caught up with Yamamoto, determined to keep those problems for later.

As they left, Hayato listened to their footsteps as they disappeared around the corner. In the back of his mind, he knew what she was about to ask him. She wanted him to see her later… but that was impossible. After the briefing, he was going to Italy to join the search for Dino Cavallone. That meant that they probably won't be seeing each other for a while. He was a selfish bastard for doing this to her, but he gave her the truth before they began the relationship. His first priority will always be work… because he didn't think he was a family man. He didn't like kids and never had the patience for them.

Ironically, Haru had always wished for a family and kids since they were kids themselves... and she might even make a good mother.

He could hear Shoichi's voice outside the Briefing Room. Only three people were inside. Shoichi, Shin and… surprising, Kyoya Hibari with Hibird perched on his head. Ryohei probably went to check on his sister and girlfriend before coming back. When Hayato entered, he could almost see how annoyed the Cloud Guardian was. He still hated crowds and the with the growing number of people in the room was turning into a crowd.

Shoichi smiled tiredly at the new arrival. "Gokudera! Welcome back. Is the emergency over?"

Hayato shrugged and grabbed a seat to begin skimming through the latest findings that Hibari brought. **421 **had 62 confirmed hits and 103 unconfirmed ones around the world just these last two months. Fast. And he was getting faster. Almost too fast to be human. A lot of the targets were banking chains… a few were forced to close and rendering many families into poverty. Others were large manufacturing factories and by the time **421 **was finished, he left hundreds of employees jobless.

The question was… how he was able move this fast. It usually took years to hack into just one of these targets. Their firewalls are one of the best in the world.

Shoichi didn't seem fazed that he didn't get a reply. He was too used to it already. "I believe we can start with Korea," he continued, pushing a button on the projector to show a map of Seoul . "We believe that he had first struck… here and here… two years ago." He circled areas of the map. "One is a small bank and the other is a small manufacturing company. I believe he used these two establishments as practice. His usual signature wasn't there… but the same style of entry and exit."

"Are you trying to tell me that a thirteen year old kid can do this?"

"Yes, a very smart one and getting smarter with each hit."

Hayato heard Shin sigh. It didn't look good for his brother.

"_Mother sky cries when leaves turn from green to gold," _he muttered. "I will ask my sister if she knows anything about this. Sometimes I just wish that Shinichi would just give us a name."

But, Shoichi shook his head. "Giving a name would be too dangerous. If whatever is holding your brother finds the name of that person what do you think would happen? This really is the only way he can tell us anything."

"I know," Shin admitted. "But these clues are not making lot of sense to me… I didn't really know much about my brother."

"I think we need to talk to your sister." Shoichi said, staring at the screen.

"I'll bring her here tomorrow after school," he replied without looking up. It was strange to him to see these random words, trying to come up with some kind of pattern. Closing his eyes, he tried to think in the shoes of his brother. Their father had always said that they were pretty similar in some ways. How he could say that when Shinichi was only five years old was beyond him.

They all turned to Hayato, waiting expectantly for him to share. The Storm Guardian knew what they were waiting for. They were waiting for news about their boss. All of them had been worried since the whole thing began. Each day they didn't find the perpetrators, another person gets hurt.

"He's fine," he frowned, annoyed that they would think otherwise. The Tenth is one of the most powerful men in the Mafia World. If anyone would get to the bottom of this, it would be him. "The Tenth isn't weak to just buckle under pressure now. Stop wasting time worrying about him and lets do our jobs."

Shin looked at the people around him, trying to ignore the bruise on his cheek that Hibari had given him. He had been doing that since they were in Highschool, hitting him every time they saw each other.

And… it really hurts.

Takeshi wasn't with them. He guessed that Tsuna was probably feeling guilty about using their younger selves again. Other people didn't really see it but Tsuna really did have a good heart.

From the looks of it, the boxes of information from around the world that they still have to go through meant that they weren't sleeping. Guiltily, he turned to his cellphone knowing that he probably won't have a chance to call _her_ tonight. Knowing her, she probably would try to get in touch with him that night…

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and promptly turned it off.

He knew. He knew that she wanted to know more about what he did that took so much of his time and required him to be away in long periods of time. Last year, he had to stay in Italy for six months but he wouldn't tell her why. For two years, he hid what he did from her- and he knew why she wanted to know. She wanted a family. She wanted him to marry her. But, he knew that he couldn't. At least not yet. Not until he finished what he promised himself a long time ago.

"Shin? You alright?"

Shin looked up to find Shoichi peering at him curiously. Smiling, he shrugged and replied, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at that pencil for the past few minutes like you just ate something bad-" Shoichi's eyes widened before continuing. "You didn't have one of your sister's cooking before coming here, did you?"

Shin bursts out laughing.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Author's Notes:** This story does have a plot. I am not trying to make self-inserts or Mary-sues. I just need these people to build a plot. A profile on Shinichi will come later because I don't want to spoil too much. If you are wondering why I am taking my time with their past counterparts, I am waiting for the manga. I don't want to stray too far from the manga and I want to learn more about their new Vongola abilities. It might take some time, but I will have their chapter by chapter 6.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** M.V.P and V.I.P. _(Most Valuable Player and Very. Important. Person)_

**Author:** Cross-StitchED

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**.

Sixteen year old Yamamoto was shot with a Ten-Year Bazooka. Much to his surprise, he was sent to the future in the middle of a deliberation with the other TYL guardians, with the exception of Hibari (_He still hates crowds), _who was represented by his Kusakabe_._ Something was going on, but they assured him that it was a minor issue. But… what if it is not?

**Notes: **

I really want to stress this. This isn't just a romance fiction anymore. This has a plot and I am trying my best to keep it as in-character and in-canon as I can. Update will probably become monthly because it takes that long for me to write one chapter. It is an improvement! Sometimes it takes me six months.

I am really trying to write a story in a way that it would actually sound like a real filler Arc. I had actually written this story for my brother. He liked it so much that he encouraged me to post it. Now, I am busy with this story that I can't seem to work on my other stories. As I continue to write MVP and VIP, he realized that there is practically no romance at all. I decided to change the Summary. This is getting more to be a general story than romance.

_Cross-StitchED_ is an account I made for stories I wrote with the assistance of my brother. I have a hard time writing stories that guys would also like reading. He helps me with what is too much or too little; whatever doesn't make sense to him. He is like my personal editor. We came up with the idea of making this team account from _Bakuman's Ashirogi Muto._ I hope you guys like what our combined powers came up with. Oh… and we both admit that we need a beta-editor. My brother can handle and help me with plots, but he is as lazy as I am when it comes to the rest. Yes, we are a lazy sister and brother team. Please help?

**Disclaimer:** The World you are about to Enter is Completely fictional. They belong to the Manga artist, Akira Amano. Any events or characters resembling real people is purely coincidental… or I am just psychic. :D

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: M.V.P. and V.I.P. :**

**By Cross-StitchED**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**: Chapter IV :**

**: Tsunayoshi Sawada (16 yr. old) :**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Tsunayoshi Sawada took off without really thinking again. He didn't really regret it. The kid must be very scared. When he almost got swept off to sea when he was his age, he was so scared that he was going to die. No one looked his way. No one tried to save him. He didn't want the kid to experience the same thing he did.

He was scared. Who wouldn't be? From what Takeshi was saying, they sound like they were pretty scary people.

So, there he was in the middle of a fork in the road trying to decide what to do and where to start.

"You might want to try the kindergarten, Tsuna."

"Yamamoto! Sasagawa-sempai, Gokudera!" The three guardians grinned as they jogged towards their boss. Tsuna didn't bother to hide his relief and gratefulness for bearing with his selfishness yet again.

Takeshi glanced at his watch and turned serious. "According to the report I read before arriving in this time. Namikawa Shinichi was kidnapped exactly fifteen minutes from now." If they were going to do something about it, they were going to have to hurry. But, it took twenty minutes to get to the kindergarten… it was clear that they might not make it on time.

"Maybe if we-"

Suddenly a motorcycle passed through them and stopped in front of them. The stranger wore a formal black suit; a contrast from the bright yellow motorcycle he was on. The stranger quickly removed his helmet and offered it to the Vongola X. "Tsuna-dono! I was informed that thou art in need of assistance?"

"Basil!" It was Basil and no words could describe how grateful he was. His appearance was too coincidental, but at the moment he had no time to ask what exactly Basil was doing there. Tsuna hesitated before taking the helmet, not wanting to leave his friends behind.

"Go, Juudaime!" Gokudera urged. He wasn't too happy with the idea of Basil being Tsuna's only protection. But he knew that they wouldn't be able to get there on time without a ride. It was also obvious that their boss needed and wanted to go. "We'll catch up! The Juudaime can hold them off until we get there."

Tsuna turned to Ryohei and Takeshi but they both gave their nod of approval. They all knew that Tsuna needed to go. With that, Tsuna hopped on the motorcycle and slipped the helmet over his head. "Thanks, guys." And just like that, Basil and Tsuna took off.

Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei watched them go off. No words were needed after that.

They ran.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

"Basil, what are you doing in Japan? I thought you were in Italy," Tsuna said as they sped through the empty street. "How did you know we would need help."

"I received a letter a doth thy not remember, Tsuna-sama? It was written with thy hand. It told me at a certain time and place on a certain date thy will need my help. Nothing else, why- is still a mystery."

"I'm glad too," the Vongola boss told him. "This is pretty lucky."

"These circumstances, Tsuna-dono, I cannot believe that this is the work of mere luck." Everything was just set up too perfectly. Basil had a feeling that the Vongola family was more involved than they were letting on. From what he could gather at the moment, Tsuna had no idea where the letter came from. "My Master was too forgiving when I informed him that I must be excused from my responsibilities because of this letter. Doth thou not think it odd, Tsuna-dono?"

Tsuna could never really get used to Basil's speech. He always felt like he'd been dragged back the time where women still did their laundry in rivers and took a bath in big tubs. "Y-yeah, I guess it is a little weird-. Take a turn here!"

Nodding, Basil did as he was told and made a sharp turn. Within minutes they were at the kindergarten. When they got there it was filled with kids playing and waiting for their rides home.

Kids. Check.

Now, which one is Shinichi Namikawa.

Basil went to hide the motorcycle and Tsuna went ahead to the playground. It was filled with even more kids. And, it was like he was standing in the middle of a zoo.

"Nii-chan, what are you looking for?" Tsuna looked down and saw a small boy carrying a small backpack. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"Sort of," he replied with a nervous laugh. "Do you know Shinichi Namikawa?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

This was getting harder and harder. He couldn't very well tell a little boy that he was here to stop a kidnapping attempt. Avoid hysteria. That is a must. "It is important. Please. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"He's probably inside… reading."

Tsuna smiled and gave the boy a pat on the head before running into the building. "Thanks, kid."

Once Tsuna was inside, a voice called out, "Shinichi-kun!"

The boy turned around and grinned at his classmate running towards him. "Ichigo-chan, what?"

It is a six-year old Ichigo with her hair in pigtails and wearing a pretty, pink dress with not even one sign of a spot. It is difficult to believe that this little girl would grow up to be a Hip-Hop loving street dancer. Skipping towards him, she asked, "Who was that?"

"Nobody, nee-san. Just a stupid nii-san."

"Well, aren't you a smart little boy?"

Shinichi looked up to see a pretty, blond man wearing a black suit smile at him playfully with two others watching. No matter how innocent that smile was, there was still something about him that the five year old did not trust. Shinichi had always been smarter than his peers. He just never said anything because his family wanted to believe that he was a normal little boy. In school he reads Mother Goose stories, but when he reaches home he sneaks into his brother's room and read his school books.

He gave his best little boy smile and said, "Who are you, Jii-san?"

"I'm here to take you home. Come with us."

No. He wasn't. His brother promised to pick them up. It was just like his brother to be late, but he never broke a promise. Ichigo was tugging on his sleeve behind him, telling him with her eyes that she was scared.

"No," she whispered. "Shin-chan, lets go."

"No. Come with me!"

His sister screamed and cried as they tried to pull her brother away. "Ichigo, run!"

But, his sister didn't run away. Instead, she began kicking the abductor on his legs, trying to get him to let go. "No! Let my brother go! Let my brother go!"

The two other men in suits pulled his sister away.

"Take them to the car."

Shinichi's eyes widen. No. Not his sister. "Ichigo!"

Suddenly, a warm orange flame fired past them. If the man had moved another inch, he would have been hit. They turned to the direction it came from and to Shinichi's surprise it was the nii-san from earlier. Except he was different. His eyes were blank and an orange flame sparked on his forehead.

"Let those children go." Tsuna said, his knuckles clenched.

"Or else what?" The man grinned, his eyes darting round them. You wouldn't start a fight in the presence of children, would you?"

Tsuna curse inwardly. No. He wouldn't. The flame died down from his forehead and the normal Tsuna returned. His blank stare replaced by a worried look. "Let these children go. Please?"

The man did and as soon as he was free, Shinichi ran to his sister and pulled her away from the men. But they didn't let her go. "Let my sister go!"

The other man picked up Shinichi and tossed him over his shoulder. "I must say that you being here was unexpected, Vongola Decimo. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Tsuna couldn't hide his surprise. Why did they know him? How?

He didn't have choice. They had the kids and there were too many innocent people going to get involved if they stayed. "Alright." He could only hope that the others would make it in time. There was no choice but to distract them until the others arrived.

"The roof. Come with us." They began to move, carrying the kids.

Tsuna was about to follow them but then a group of kids ran to his side.

"Nii-chan, where are they taking Shin-chan and Ichigo-chan?"

Tsuna forced himself to smile. What was he going to say? If he told them the truth, the kids would either panic or be intrigued. He tried to remember himself as a kid. What did he hate the most at this age? "Kids, please… stay here. We're- they're doctors and we have to give them some shots."

The kids collectively said, _"ewwws"_ and returned to playing, much to Tsuna's relief.

Basil appeared after that. "Tsuna-dono, art thou in good health?"

"The roof. Basil, we have to get there. Quick. They are waiting for us."

When they reached the roof, they found the kids tied together with a thick rope with their mouths gagged, dangerously near the edge. Ichigo was clearly in tears and Shinichi fought to stay calm but his eyes screamed fear.

"Let them go!" Tsuna shouted, seeing the danger the kids were in. "They're just kids! What are you doing?"

"Just making sure they won't go anywhere," one of the men answered. It looked like he was calling all the shots. He was balancing and skipping on the ledge while smiling like a kid. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo."

Something about that smile scared Tsuna though. It was not a friendly smile. It was a smile coming from an unpredictable person. "Who are you?"

The question seemed to please the man and he turned to give Tsuna a deep bow. "My name is Vodka. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola Family."

"Are you part of the mafia too? Is this what all this is about?"

"Heavens, no! I belong to a group that is more than just a group of people playing Happy families," Vodka answered, trying to smother his own laughter. He glanced at his watch and stopped laughing. "Our ride arrives in ten minutes and we're taking these kids with us. Until they arrive-" He grinned. "You are welcome to try and get them back."

"If that is what thou wishes!" Basil shouted, before then swallowing a Dying Will Pill. His blue Rain Flame appeared on his forehead. He would not let children be abused in his presence. He launched his attack on the two men.

Tsuna followed suit. His Dying Will flame of Sky seemed to shine even brighter than usual. He was quick. His speed even surprised Vodka. One second he was beside Basil, the next second he was on the ledge in front of Vodka- ready to throw the first punch.

The surprised Vodka quickly jumped away, away from the ledge now. "I underestimated you, Vongola Decimo. You do have a bit of power." With a grin, he pulled off glove and revealed a ring. Violet flames burst from the ring, revealing the Cloud attribute "I will play with you a little seriously now."

Meanwhile at the playground, Shin was talking to one of the little boys in the playground. "Have you seen Shinichi and Ichigo, Hiroshi?" He had just left his date for an hour to pick up his siblings. Usually, his brother and sister would be in the playground waiting for him but today was different. There were no sign of them anywhere. "Are you guys playing hide and seek? They did say they were pretty good at hiding."

Hiroshi shook his head at him. "They were taken away."

That got his attention. "Taken away? By what? Who?"

"By some doctors… they re going to get shots."

Dread. Shin was filled with nothing but dread. "Where? Where did they take them?"

The boy pointed at the building and before Hiroshi could say anything else, Shin had ran towards it.

Something stopped him at the gate though that almost case him to trip. Shin saw Hayato Gokudera, Ryohei Sasagawa and a tall man that looked all too familiar. Shin froze and stared. The man looked a few years older and much taller, but if Shin didn't know any better- it was Takeshi Yamamoto.

But, it couldn't be.

And what were they doing here? They didn't have siblings this young.

He was about to turn and run towards the building, but a voice stopped him.

"Shin! Oi, Shin! Namikawa!"

No. That was Takeshi Yamamoto's voice- but it couldn't be.

Unfortunately, it could.

The minute Takeshi saw Shin running towards the school building, he knew that they were too late to protect the young Shinichi. But maybe, just maybe they could still get him back.

"Yama…moto?" Shin's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He looked at his teammate from head to toe, not really believing it. "Did you get a growth spurt the last few hours?"

Yamamoto smiled and shook his head. "I'll explain later. Where are your siblings? And did you see Tsuna around?"

"Sawada? No—but Shinichi and Ichigo were taken!" He pointed to the building. There was no time to wonder and ask questions how they knew his siblings were missing. "The kids say they went here."

They wasted no more time and rushed into the building and up the stairs, hoping with all hope that they would make it in time.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

On the roof, things were not looking good. Tsuna was already tiring out, yet their opponents were hardly breaking a sweat. The Vongola boss took a deep breath as he observed them. His instincts were telling him that something odd was going on, but he didn't know what.

Blood is dripping down his face from the cut he received from his last attack.

A few feet behind him, Basil was holding his own against the two of the other men.

Vodka grinned and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me that is all you got, Vongola. I haven't even began to play. Maybe you need a little more encouragement."

At first, Tsuna didn't understand what he meant by that. When he neared the kids, it finally dawned him. Vodka picked up kids by the collar and raised her above the very dangerous fall. The kids screamed from behind the gags and began to struggle and scream their brother's name.

"Wait! Please… don't hurt those kids!"

"Please?" An eyebrow arched. Vodka wasn't pleased. "It is odd to see a supposedly proud boss act so humble. Pathetic." He turned to the two frightened looking children. "Maybe I should drop them after all…" With that, he opened his palm and watched as the two children fell.

"No!" Tsuna shouted, shooting forward. He wasn't going to let these kids die.

He flew down the side of the building, reaching out to the falling bodies.

Faster.

FASTER.

But-

-he reached them. Just before they reached the ground. Tsuna breathed a smile of relief and smiled at the two children before flying back to the roof. As soon as they landed, he puts the two kids down and turned to Vodka… angrier than he has ever been.

"You…bastard."

The other man just smiled and gave a sarcastic applause. "Good catch, Decimo. I am so pleased. You really entertained me and for that, I will reward you."

Tsuna launched himself again and raised his fist. "You bastard!" He grabbed Vodka by the shoulder and connected his fist with his face. But something strange happened.

He dissolved… like water. He turned towards the two men Basil was fighting off but they too seemed to melt from their spots. It was only then he began to understand. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw the two grinning children.

They had been tricked.

The door bursts open and Hayato, Ryohei, Takeshi and Shin entered…

At the sight of his tied up sister and brother, Shin ran towards them. "Ichigo! Shinichi!" But Tsuna stopped him before he could go to them. He began holding back his arms when Shin began to struggle. "Let me go! My sister! My brother-!"

"Those are fakes…" Tsuna answered him, softly.

The ropes around the two kids disappeared and they stood up. The fake Shinichi stood up and turned to Tsuna. "You finally realized it. I am really pleased, Decimo. My boss will be too. In fact, I am so pleased- I left a little present for you. It is in the broom box behind the school."

Shin thought his heart had stopped. Shinichi and Ichigo- what did these men to them. "You bastards!" He turned and ran out the door.

The boy and girl grinned evilly. It was frightening to see such looks on such innocent faces. "I think he has the right idea," the little girl said. "We can't wait until the next time we meet!" They disappeared after that… dissolved into nothing.

Takeshi ran out after Shingo. "I'll go after him."

Tsuna took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, his Dying Will Flame slowly disappearing. "I failed. They tricked me. How- I did…" Tsuna hid his face behind his hand. "I knew something was wrong. I felt it in the back of my mind and I didn't see it."

Hayato turned to Ryohei and Basil, giving him a look that told him to leave.

Understanding, the boxer ruffled Tsuna's hair. "You gave it your best," he reminded his friend before leaving to catch up with their other friends.

Basil didn't say anything but nodded. It was better to save the words for later… especially when he got a few broken ribs from his fight with those other two men. It was surreal. Those two didn't feel human. They might be illusions- but the illusion is usually based on the real thing. Everything about them… was more machine than MAN.

Wanting to talk to the older Yamamoto about them, he followed Ryohei out the exit.

Hayato was now alone with his friend… and boss on the roof. "Juudaime, we'll get them. Even if it has to take the rest of my life. I will find them and they will pay."

There was nothing Tsuna could do but nod. He frowned and looked at the playing children in the playground. Yes, his pride was injured but that wasn't all- he failed to save those kids. "Gokudera, call everyone. Gather everyone. We're going to go look for them-"

The Mafioso nodded. Mukuro and Hibari were going to be a problem… but with the right lure, they might get their help. He hated their guts, but this was for the Juudaime. "I'll get to it. Cavallone family might have some information."

_"Tsuna."_

Both Gokudera and Tsuna looked up. On top of the protective rails was Reborn and he on a very serious look.

"Reborn…"

"Tsuna, this is quite enough. This was meant to happen."

The Decimo paused and frowned. "Reborn, you can't possibly expect me to just stop here." How could he go on… knowing that everything is all his fault? Just because he couldn't rescue one kid.

"Tsuna," Reborn said again, but this time in a warning tone.

But, Tsuna shook his head. "I will help them. I will."

Hayato remained silent but everyone knew that he would always follow what the Juudaime says.

"You've done what you could and you have made the Ninth proud."

"By failing?"

"Failing? You proved yourself worthy just by being here." He had not simply yielded to orders but tried to save those kids. Thanks to him, they took one kid and not two. Nobody else is fit to lead the Vongola but this boy. He definitely will change it, but-

Leon crawled out from behind his fedora. The lizard transformed into a gun and he pointed it at Tsuna. "You won't understand yet why… but you will in the future."

Then, there was a shot that rang and Tsuna fell to the ground unconscious. "Reborn! What are you doing?" He demanded, rushing to his boss's side. After seeing to it that his boss was breathing, he turned to Reborn with his dynamites out and ready. He didn't want to fight Reborn but he couldn't forgive the man who hurt his boss, even if it is a man he truly respects. "What are you trying to do?"

Reborn turned to Hayato, his expression unchanged. "I need to make sure that the future goes at it should be. It isn't time yet…" He made another shot and this time it is Hayato that fell. Leon returned to his lizard form. He and Reborn watched the two unconscious Vongola on the floor.

It is done.

Tsuna is strong… but it looks like he needs to be stronger.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

"Shinichi! Ichigo!"

Shin slammed open the door for the room in the back of the gym. There was nothing much there… except for a brooms, mops and few buckets of dirty water and vomit- and the single broom closet at the back.

Without another second wasted, he ran to the closet and tore it open. He was expecting to see his little brother and sister… safe and sound.

"Ichigo?" Only one name came from his lips.

She was tied up, and from the looks of it- unconscious. Her dress was dirty, but that was the least of Shin's problems at the moment. He checked for a pulse and breathing. Her pulse is faint… but she is definitely alive. He hugged her to his chest, grateful to have her with him.

Takeshi was right behind him, but he didn't seem to be very surprised to see Ichigo in that closet. He already knew. It would be in the report that he read in the future. Everything was going just as the report said it would go.

"My brother," Shin muttered. "Yamamoto, you better start talking and tell me where the hell my brother is!" To his friend's surprise, Shin was shouting. No one could blame him. He was missing a sibling and he didn't even know why. "I know you know something. Tell me what it is, or else… I swear I will hurt you.

"Shin, please… listen to me. I will tell you what I can, but not now."

"Why not? Tell me!"

Ryohei and Basil caught up with them a few second after that. They both were relieved and worried when they saw that only one child was found. It was a girl in the brother's arms. That meant… they had taken the boy. Just as predicted.

Shin's eyes were mad. He couldn't seem to see these people as his friends. They knew something about his sibling and they were hiding it from him. They could even be the enemy. Takeshi stared at his friend. Shin's eyes at the moment belonged to a possessed man. This wasn't easy. "Please, Shin. Let me explain…"

"Oh yeah? Then explain to my why I am missing a brother!"

Ryohei crossed his arms and entered the room. He knew a bit about Shingo Namikawa, but they weren't close. At the moment, he was probably the only one in that room that could understand his anguish. Takeshi is an only child and Basil didn't have siblings.

"Namikawa," he started, waiting until Shin would look up at him before he continued. It was a shock to hear his voice wasn't a shout or a scream. "I know how you feel. I have a sister. Her name is Kyoko. Do you know her?"

Shin didn't respond, but he did know her. Everyone in their grade knew Kyoko Sasagawa. She is the school's idol after all.

The boxer isn't used to sharing his feelings or opening up to anybody. Especially about his sister, but he decided to make this an exception for the fellow older brother. "I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to her. I would probably go crazy. So, we'll get him back. We'll do everything in our power to get him back."

Ichigo moved in his arms. For a brief moment, she opened her eyes. _"Shin-oppa."_

Hearing her say, he hugged her tighter to him. He felt like a failure as an older brother. This was his fault. If he had come to pick them up in time, this wouldn't have happened. Just to impress a girl, he had stayed longer. He did not deserve to be called their brother…

Basil entered uncertainly and walked until he was beside Ryohei. The calm boy smiled. "I shall lend my aid to thou as well."

However, seconds later… there came two shots. Basil and Ryohei fell to the floor, unconscious. Much to Shin's shock, Takeshi was the one carrying the smoking gun.

"Ah… I hope that didn't hurt as much as it sounded."

Shin moved back. Crazy.

That man couldn't be Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Murderer… Murderer!"

Takeshi tried to calm him, "No! Wait. Shin, relax! They are alive!" He points at the rising and falling of the two boys' chests. They look like they were sleeping. "That bullet wasn't to kill them."

"What was it for then?"

"It is so they would forget," mumbled Takeshi as he puts the gun away. "The bullet it set to suppress everything that happened today for ten years." He had gotten it from Shoichi before he came to this time.

On the way down to the dining room earlier, Reborn had told him that the bullets were for repressing the memories just in case something were to go wrong. Everything had to go the right course or else any hope for Shinichi is gone.

"Are you going to shoot me with that too?" Shin asked, his expression now blank. Ichigo was back to sleeping in his arms. "I might tell someone about you and-"

"You won't," Takeshi responded with conviction. "Because these memories are going to make you a great man. A truly great man. I have to make sure everything won't steer off-course." He reaches out to him, but Shin only pulled away. "It is going to take some time… but come to the Vongola. We will get your brother back."

"Now! Why not now?"

Takeshi paused for a while. He bent down and carefully shifted Ryohei and Basil over each his shoulder. "Because… if we change anything now, we will never find your brother. "We managed this far because of your brother… I know this is hard to accept, but this is the way it has to be. Shinichi knows this and has accepted it. He doesn't blame you…"

The Rain Guardian turned to walk out the door. Shin slowly followed him, carrying his sister out. "He may not blame me, but I blame myself," he muttered but he forces himself to smile. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you… what happened to you? If you were going to say growth spurt, try again."

It made Takeshi laugh because that was what he was going to say. "Time travel. I don't really know a lot about the details, but that is basically it."

Shin nodded, slowly looking away. A few hours ago, he would be laughing at such a preposterous idea. He wasn't laughing now. "Time travel? After seeing that little spectacle on the roof, I guess I don't have a choice but to believe you. The Vongola, huh?... I'll see all then."

As Shin jogged ahead, Takeshi watched him. He knew that in a week the family will be moving back to Korea and won't be back for many years. Takeshi won't do anything to stop him because this was exactly how he knew this will happen. "Kiddo…"

Reborn was already outside the room, waiting for him. "What is it, Yamamoto?"

"This means Tsuna and the others will be getting their memory back any minute."

"Yes. It will."

"Haha, Gokudera will probably not be happy. Oi, kid."

"Why me? Why bring me to the future and not Gokudera? Or… Tsuna?"

"Because…you're the Rain Vongola Guardian. Your job is to clean up the family's bloodshed…whether they remember it or not. Besides, you are also personally involved with this family. I knew that you would do anything to help them," he answered. "Even if it means suffering with guilt to do it."

"Kid, sometimes I think you're real scary."

"Ah. I get that a lot."

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Time flowed very differently in the future. A month in the future could only mean a few days in the past. It had been almost three days since Takeshi's arrival. Haru believed that they were close. Very close to looking for what the words meant. Takeshi was kept busy to keep him from thinking about his missing father. Tsuna sent him on missions with Lambo and Ichigo. I-pin was still in China.

Just as planned, the Guardians began getting flashbacks of what happened that day simultaneously. On the hour and second that Reborn and those he conspired with wished them to return. It was like a flood… it came without warning and so powerful that it couldn't be suppressed.

Ryohei had just finished having dinner with his sister and girlfriend. His girlfriend had already went home, so it was just Kyoko and him. They were laughing and he was helping her wash the dishes… then he suddenly froze and dropped the dish he was drying. Kyoko went to her brother and asked him if something was wrong. For a while, Ryohei couldn't do anything but gasp his breaths. He said one thing and one thing only.

"_I… I REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW TO THE EXTREME!"_

Hayato was getting ready to board his plane. He is on his way to Italy to meet with the Cavallone family to see what can be done about Dino and Romario's disappearance. As he was boarding, he paused in the middle of the steps and dropped his briefcase. Much to the surprise of the crew.

It looked like he just froze in the middle of boarding.

One crewman got worried when Hayato didn't move for some time and decided to approach him. "Mr. Gokudera, are you alright? We're going to have to take off soon."

But he didn't enter the plane. Instead, he pushed the briefcase in to the crewman's hands and ran back to the limousine. He needed to go back to headquarters. Reborn and Shoichi Irie had a lot of explaining to do.

Cursing under his breath, he blamed himself for not realizing that there were a lot more things they weren't saying.

Tsuna was still in his office. He just couldn't sleep. On his hand was a cell phone. He had just finished looking through the reports, so he had a bit of free time before he settled in for the night. There is a number that he really wanted to call.

Kyoko.

Ryohei mentioned that she was going to be home that night because they were going to have dinner together. Tsuna knew the number. He knew it by heart- but what was he going to say? They hadn't seen each other much because he was so busy.

Lately, when they were together, he would see her look at other couples… more normal couples longingly. He also noticed her watch mothers with their babies with a wistful look. Kyoko loved him. He knew that… but lately it has been dawning him more and more that he couldn't give her the life she deserved.

A child.

A stable home.

A real family.

He knew that she has been waiting for him for years to finally propose, a confirmation that they will always be together. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her that… at least not yet. As the Vongola Boss, his life is in constant peril… he could have left long ago, but somehow… his instincts told him that he needed to stay. Was it his Vongola Intuition? If so, why?

He dialed the number slowly, but before he could push the second number it happened.

When Haru entered the room, she found Tsuna by the window-looking almost frozen. His cellphone was on the floor. Worried, she closed the door and went closer to her friend. "Tsuna? T-Tsuna? Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Tsuna's shaking hand covered his face. His feelings of guilt and failure returning with a vengeance. He remembered everything now. Those forgotten moments returned to him in one sweep. Turning to Haru, he said with a shaking voice, "Haru, where is Gokudera and the others? I have to talk to them… _now."_

"Gokudera left for Italy a few minutes ago… Haru will contact everyone, but Haru has to get you to bed. Are you sick?"

"No. I need to talk to them-."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning," she insisted. Tsuna didn't look very well. He looked like a ton of bricks just fell on his shoulders. "It will take me time to contact Rokudo Mokuro and Kyoya Hibari."

Tsuna knew she was right, but she was wrong about one thing… he wouldn't be able to sleep now at all. But, he did as he was told and went to his room. Haru went with him to make sure that he did. His cellphone lay forgotten on the floor.

In the Sasagawa residence, Kyoko was watching her brother worriedly. He had been acting strangely for the past half hour. After breaking the dish and making that announcement, he realized where he was and lied that he remembered that he had another sumo competition coming soon. Kyoko smiled and nodded, but she already knew that he was lying. She had an idea where her brother went when he went on these… Sumo competitions. It had to be more than that… and maybe a lot more dangerous.

Her brother fought in boxing competitions all over the world. He always looked forward to all of them like a little kid waiting for Christmas, but when he has those 'Sumo Competitions' he has on a serious and solemn face that she is never used to seeing on her brother.

She was seeing it now.

And…watching him sit so_ quietly _at the kitchen table is very strange.

"Onii-chan, what is bothering you?" she finally asked, as she finished washing the dishes. She sat directly in front of him.

Ryohei gave a big grin and shook his head. "Nothing, Kyoko. I'm just…NERVOUS TO THE EXTREME! YEAH! THAT IS IT!"

Over the years, Ryohei had never told her what he did for a living other than boxing. Sometimes he disappeared for long periods of time in between competitions. Sometimes she wondered if those disappearances had anything to do with Tsuna. She couldn't forget what happened with the _Millefiore_.

Back then, she really couldn't do much to help but believe in them.

Sometimes, she asked her friend, Hana if she had any idea where her brother went on these trips. Her reply:

_"He is very vague with his explanations to me as well. Sometimes he tells he that he is going to meet an Okama about something. Other times, he tells me he is going to see a Prince, a baby… or his Master's old friend…" _Hana always sighed when talking about her brother_. "Sometimes I think he is joking. Most of the time… I just think he is not telling me the whole story."_

She had that same feeling too… that he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Good luck, Onii-chan," she told him. That was all she could do this time as well. All she can do is believe in them and believe that they will come back safe and sound.

Her brother nodded and smiled. "THANK YOU, KYOKO! I WILL TAKE THEM ALL ON TO THE EXTREME!"

Kyoko giggled and stood up. Her eyes then went to the telephone and suddenly she became sad. Tsuna hasn't called her again tonight. She reminded herself that Tsuna has been extremely busy with something lately. Everyone was. Even Haru seems busy at the office lately. They have been rescheduling their Traditional Monthly Appreciation days more than lately.

According to the papers… companies are crashing at an accelerated rate. Did it have something to do with that?

She must have been really lost in thought because she barely noticed her brother walk up to her. "What is it?"

"I am going out for a while, Kyoko. Tell mom and dad that I'll be home tomorrow."

"What?" Kyoko was surprised. "I thought you didn't have to work until tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry," he said, patting her on the head. "This is really important."

She nodded and seconds later her brother was out the door.

Kyoko clasped her hands together… and just prayed.

Another half hour later at the Vongola Headquarters, Hayato bursts into Haru's office asking where Tsuna was. Haru was just about to lock up for the night. Her eyes widened in clear surprise, but then she frowned. "Hayato? Shouldn't you be on the plane by now? Haru thought you were going to look for Dino-san and Romario-san."

"I was but- Haru, tell me when the Juudaime is."

"He's asleep! Can't it wait, Hayato? Tsuna hasn't had proper sleep for days!"

For a moment, Haru thought he was going to argue but in the end he became quiet. It surprised Haru since she thought that they were going to be into a fight. His dedication to Tsuna never ceases to amaze Haru. It worried her though to see that Hayato this way though. He looked angry enough to kill someone.

Suddenly, not being able to control his anger anymore, he punched her stone wall and left a big hole on it. Haru wasn't concerned about that. But, Hayato's hand was bleeding and he looked like he was going to hit the wall again.

She wrapped her arms around the wounded arm. "Hayato! Stop it! You-you're hurting yourself!"

Only then did he stop. Haru sighed and pulled him to sit on a chair while she got out her first-aid kit. This was not the first time Hayato came to her injured. They stayed in the room in silence. He watched her as she began applying first aid on his injured hand, not really knowing what to say.

"What is so important that you wanted to storm in on Tsuna like that?"

Hayato visibly hesitated to answer her. That day Shinichi Namikawa was taken was not one of his proudest moments. He had failed the Juudaime and was shot down by Reborn. If they had simply been successful ten years prior… the poor kid wouldn't have had to seen to wait for ten years.

When he didn't reply, she smiled. "Even if you don't tell me now, Haru… will find out eventually. If this has anything to do with the search for Shin's little brother, Haru will be told." When she was finished, she stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek. With a smile, she tried to coax him to talk to her. "Hayato, please?"

Unfortunately, Hayato shook his head. It took most of his will power to say no to her. He cared for Haru. A lot. More than any girl he's ever been with, but he is the Juudaime's Right Hand Man and he should keep his job in mind. "This is something I should tell Tsuna first."

Haru smiled and nodded, understanding why he was doing it but couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "I understand."

The silver-haired Mafioso recognized that forced smile anywhere. Reaching out and wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist and pulled her until she was sitting on his lap. He smiled and said, "At least now we can see each other this weekend."

"What about Dino and Romario?"

"I have a feeling that if we talk to Reborn, we'll find them."

Haru didn't quite understand, but knew better than to ask more than Hayato was willing to reveal. Sometimes it really was frustrating to get involved with men that just get frighteningly mysterious. "Can Haru cook dinner for us this weekend?" she asked. "We have not had that in a while. And what about a movie?"

Hayato nodded. He never really admitted it, but he did enjoy Haru's cooking. "That sounds good. It is my turn to choose the movie, right?"

She squirmed a little on his lap and nodded. "And this time… anything else but E.T. Haru knows you like that movie. Haru likes it too, but Haru doesn't want to watch it more than twenty times."

"Hey, you never hear me complaining when we watch one of your chick flicks."

"Eh? But Hayato does complain! You complain about anything. You complain when the actor is too pretty, the girl isn't pretty enough or it is clichéd!" reminded Haru. Hayato made a face. Maybe remembering that he did complain a few times. "And- you always want someone to die in the end!"

That wasn't true. Just the guys she sighed over.

"Alright, you win," he surrender. He started looking back at the movies he'd been meaning to watch but never got around to. He decided on _'Alien vs. Predator.'_ The aliens on the poster had looked so cool. He smiled to himself as Haru looked up and smiled triumphantly. Maybe missing that plane wasn't so bad. "We should be getting some sleep too you know."

She wraps her arms around his neck and her grin became wider. "Can we stay like this just a bit longer?"

"Doing what?"

"Haru doesn't know… Hayato should use his imagination," she teased, using his tie to pull his face closer to hers. "Haru is sure we can think of something…"

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Author's Note: **I am driving my brother crazy. I am working on yetanother story. It is called, '_To Stop Playing Sherlock._' It is going to be a Naruto story, but this one won't have an OC in sight for those who just don't enjoy OCs. I am a big fan of Sherlock Holmes and Detective Conan, so I have always wanted to write a mystery. My brother and I will be collaborating on the cases and I am going to be making sure that they will be challenging. I am going to try to not concentrate on the romance and concentrate on the cases.

**Summary:**

_AU_. Sasuke likes two things: A good mystery and girls. Sakura dislikes two things: Crime and guys with big egos. Circumstances led them to dislike but respect one another. Not everyone is happy with these young detectives' success and think it is time for them to stop playing Sherlock.


End file.
